Shika, I Love You
by Arata Aurora
Summary: Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang dua tahun lalu pernah dihianati oleh seseorang yang dicintainya. Shikamaru, laki-laki itu punya kisah cintanya tersendiri. Lalu Sakura dan Naruto, apa peran mereka? / AU / OOC
1. Chapter 1

Pria berkuncir itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia nampak meragu, sambil mondar-mandir ke sana ke mari sampai-sampai membuat Naruto yang sedang membaca-baca materi Fisika untuk ulangan besok menggerutkan kening kesal. Remaja tingkat atas itu bahkan menyumpah dan menghitung dalam hati apabila Si Nanas tidak segera diam, ia tidak tahu kejahilan apa yang akan ia perbuat.

Naruto mulai menghitung. Satu, dua, dan… ia berang bukan mainnya. Shikamaru masih saja mondar-mandir. Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itupun menggebrak meja dengan keras, sampai-sampai membuat Shikamaru kaget.

"Nah, ok. Sebenarnya ada apa sih, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru bergidik sambil mengelus belakang telinganya. Dia meneguk ludahnya. Dengan bibir bergetar, ia berujar, "Dia, dia menelepon lagi, Naruto."

Dan seolah melihat sebuah rudal tentara Amerika bergerak ke arahnya. Uzumaki Naruto mengejang hebat.

"Apaaa! Dia, dia menelepon lagi. Jadi, jadi apa lagi yang dia mau? Apa, apa Shika? Apa 'tebayo?"

Pria berkuncir itu lalu merogoh saku celananya. Bukan main geroginya dia, tangannya bergetar hebat pada selembar kertas berisi tulisan-tulisan tangan yang rapi. Dan Naruto sendiri melihat itu kembali syok. Bahkan pemuda yang sebelumnya duduk dengan tenang di kursi sofa itu kini berdiri.

"Gawat! Kita harus lapor polisi!"

.

.

.

**D**isclaimer: **N**aruto milik **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

Pernahkah kau menyukai seseorang? Lalu, apakah yang terjadi ketika kau menyukainya?

Menyukai dalam diam, atau dengan bodohnya memaksa-maksa orang tersebut untuk jatuh cinta kepadamu.

Lebih indah apabila dirimu berusaha dengan sepenuh hati. Memberikannya coklat yang manis, hadiah, jam tangan, sweater, atau sekedar sapaan ringan sembari tersenyum ceria.

"Cinta, dari dulu sampai sekarang. Masih sama, dibutuhkan, dan berbeda-beda maknanya bagi setiap orang."

Untuk itulah kisah cinta tidak ada bosan-bosannya untuk ditulis dalam berlembar-lembar materi.

Aku, tidak tahu apakah ini akan memuaskan Anda sekalian. Karena cerita ini mengandung banyak kekurangan. Diantaranya; **T**ypo yang lebih dari satu, **G**aya bahasa yang abal-abal, **P**endiksiannya terlalu berlebihan, lalu **AU**, **OOC** pula, **OC** juga, apalagi **A**lur seolah membingungkan. Jadi, tentunya ada sebuah pilihan; Lanjut membaca, atau berhenti dan kembali.

Peringatan itu perlu…

.

.

.

**Shika, I Love You**

.

.

.

LAGI, seorang Yamana Ino harus menunggu di halte bus itu dengan sabar dan damai. Gadis berparas cantik itu kini tengah membaca novel yang baru ia beli kemarin sore. Sepuluh lembar sudah ia baca, tetapi orang yang dia tunggu belum datang juga. Jadi ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki kanannya sebal. Bibir mengerucut dan pandangan mata yang tak fokus terhadap tulisan-tulisan cetakan penerbit terkenal menambah penggambaran bahwa ia sungguh sudah mencapai batas kesabaran. Segerombolan remaja laki-laki yang biasanya berangkat mepet pada jam masuk sekolah bahkan melewatinya barusan. Ino sadar akan itu. Maka kerutan di kening putihnya seolah-olah bertambah menyesatkan. Kurang ajar benar bukan orang yang telah membuatnya menunggu lama. Awas saja bila nanti orang itu memberikan alasan yang sama.

Ia akan memarahinya, ia akan menyumpal mulutnya dengan kapas sisa orang yang sudah kotor dan menjijinkkan. Lalu ia cemplungkan orang itu di got depan rumahnya yang…

"Ino! Huh, hah, huh, hah…"

Ino kaget dan seketika dirinya menatap garang orang yang barusan mengagetkannya itu. Wajahnya sungguh memerah karena marah. Gadis itu langsung saja melangkah pergi, berjalan menghiraukan orang itu.

"Ino, ayolah, maafkan aku."

Ino melirik sinis. Namun kemudian perasaannya sedikit melembek karena si orang yang telah membuatnya menunggu lama itu menatapnya memelas. Dan Ino pun hampir tersenyum kemudian bertutur dengan kosa kata selembut bantal-bantal kerajaan kuno majenun. Sebelum ia ingat bahwa ia ingin memarahi orang itu. Jadi Ino dengan kasar dan sebal kembali meninggalkan orang itu, membuat si orang terbengong beberapa saat.

"I-ino, oh ayolah, kau 'kan sahabatku yang paling baik, paling cantik, dan paling sabar." Si orang merajuk.

Dan Ino hanya berdehem, jujur dirinya paling benci akan sebuah pujian, meskipun datangnya dari seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

Orang itu kini menarik-narik lengan Ino membuat gadis berkuncir dan berponi itu terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. "Ok. Baiklah, aku maafkan kau. Jadi, apa alasanmu sekarang?" tanyanya mengintimidasi.

Orang itu meringis seolah tak punya dosa sambil mengeluarkan sebuah telepon genggam berwarna metallic-nya, dia menyeringai puas tatkala melihat Ino yang terperangah tak percaya.

"Kau, melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi!" teriak Ino blak-blakkan.

Si orang itu menggembungkan pipinya sebal, ngambek, dan melangkah, membuat Ino mengikutinya.

"Oh, ayolah Fore-head. Siapapun yang kau mata-matai itu, entah cowok tampan atau tidak. Kau 'kan tidak pernah terlalu memakai perasaan seperti ini. Hei, kau mendengarkanku…?" Ino yang tadi statusnya sebagai korban, kini malahan mulai merasa bersalah karena ucapannya yang seolah menyinggung temannya. "Sakura," tutur Ino lembut. "Iya, iya, aku minta maaf, siapa nama orangnya itu, Shikamaru tampan, Shikamaru baik, atau Shika…"

"U-udah gih, ayo cepat, keburu masuk entar."

Ino menyeringai sekilas, dengan lengan yang di gandeng oleh Sakura, gadis yang menyukai warna ungu tersebut tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah temannya yang malu-malu karena sedang jatuh cinta. Apa kata orang yaa? Orang jatuh cinta, paling tidak tahan kalau mendengar nama orang yang dicintainya disebut-sebut.

Ah. Cinta. Kalau diingat-ingat, terakhir kalinya dirinya merasakan mencintai seseorang adalah dua tahun yang lalu. Lalu karena ia dihianati, ia nyaris memusuhi makhluk yang bernamakan laki-laki. Miris sungguh miris. Kisah cinta setianya berakhir dengan tragis.

"Yah, pak, kok udah ditutup!" protes Sakura. Gerbang itu telah ditutup dan digembok, tingginya dua ratus limapuluh sentimeter, susah benar kalau dipanjat.

Bapak penjaga pintu gerbang yang tegap bertinggi seratus tujuh puluh lima senti meter itu tersenyum di belakang pintu gerbang yang berwarna hitam itu. Ia berucap, "Maaf Non, ini sudah menjadi tugas saya." Bapak itu akan pergi sebelum ia mendengar Ino bersuara.

"Ayolah pak, kami 'kan sudah capek-capek berjalan dari rumah buat sampai ke sekolah, masak tidak ada toleransinya 'sih…"

Ino bermimik memelas supaya sang penjaga pintu gerbang itu membukakan pintu. Namun ternyata, keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak kepada keduanya.

"Tenang saja Non, tunggu sampai jam pelajaran pertama selesai, nanti juga dibolehin masuk kok."

Aah… yaa, benar, nanti, nanti juga boleh masuk. Tapi masalahnya juga harus mengepel kamar mandi dulu, atau hormat bendera selama satu jam pelajaran. Dan itu sungguh-sungguh tidak mengenakkan. Coba pikir saja, nanti kita akan berkeringat, peluh, lalu lapar, dan kalau lapar nanti bisa menjadi gendut, kalau gendut sudah tidak, tidak…

Ok. Bukan hanya itu. Tetapi ia sungguh malas apabila nanti pulang sekolah sambil membawa surat keterangan terlambat dan harus ditandatangani oleh ayah atau ibunya. Begitupun dengan Sakura. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti, dan pasti ibunya tidak akan ada henti-hentinya memarahi dia. Hari yang sungguh sial.

Ino menghela napas lelah. Tadi menunggu Sakura lelah, sekarang sekolah juga lelah, padahal baru saja mau mulai. Apa-apa lelah, nanti menikah juga lelah. Eh?

"Maaf Non, tapi jangan tidur di depan gerbang!"

Gadis ponytail itu menengadah menatap ke Bapak penjaga gerbang yang taat peraturan itu. Kemudian ia menjauhkan dirinya yang menempel pada gerbang. Wajahnya sungguh-sungguh terlihat lemas. Ia melirik ke Sakura, nampaknya, sahabatnya itu terlalu takut untuk bersuara atau bahkan berteriak karena menyadari bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Ino sungguh tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Semuanya seolah sia-sia, ia tidak mungkin memaksa penjaga itu karena setiap orang punya tugas masing-masing yang harus ditaati. Meski sebenarnya ada jeda waktu sebelum jam pelajaran dimula-i.

Suasana kian lama kian bertambah sepi pada detik-detik dalam diam antara Ino, Sakura, dan Bapak penjaga. Ino dan Sakura masih bergelayut dengan pikirannya untuk menerima dengan lapang dada pada hukuman mereka nanti. Sementara sang penjaga sendiri terlalu tidak enak hati meninggalkan keduanya. Perasaan takut dipecat dan perasaan takut gaji turun membayang-bayanginya sehingga hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan. Dan, pada saat itulah sebuah hal menakjubkan terjadi.

Seorang 'pangeran tampan' yang berjalan dengan tegap dan teratur dalam setiap langkahnya menghampiri ketiganya. Ia tersenyum menghanyutkan sampai-sampai membuat kedua mata hijau seorang Haruno Sakura beribinar-binar. Dan Ino pun mengerjap beberapa kali, tanpa sadar, novel yang dari tadi dipegangnya itu terperosok di samping kakinya.

"Biarkan mereka masuk pak!" perintahnya tegas.

Bapak penjaga itu meragu, "Tapi, tuan…"

"Tenang saja, ayah saya tidak akan marah. Bilang saja ini perintah dari saya."

Meski ingin menaati peraturan, penjaga itu sadar bahwa ia juga merasa kasihan pada dua orang perempuan itu. Dan mengingat ayah dari remaja laki-laki di depannya ini adalah pemilik sekolah, maka hal ini bukan termasuk tidak mentaati peraturan bukan?

"Baiklah."

Tak perlu menunggu lama lagi, gerbang pun dibuka, Sakura girang bukan main dan Ino sendiri menghela napas lega. "Nona-nona, silahkan…"

"Terima kasih pak."

Sangking senangnya, Sakura langsung menempel pada orang itu, mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya dengan 'sayang'.

"Terima kasih Baka. Kalau tidak ada kau, kami tidak tahu nasib kami nantinya."

"Hahahahaha." Pria itu tertawa, "Tenang saja Sakura-chan, aku gitu loh. Eh, Ino, tunggu, aku ada pesan untukmu."

Ino yang sebenarnya ingin cepat-cepat menuju ke kelas terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Remaja laki-laki di samping Sakura yang berambut kuning itu menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Ino. Ia menatapnya seolah bahwa agar surat itu segera dibuka. Ino nurut dan membukanya. Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi dari gadis itu, ia hanya mengangguk sebagai kode persetujuan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan remaja itu dan Sakura.

"Apa itu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang penasaran.

Naruto hanya meringis, "Bukan apa-apa kok Sakura-chan, Oh sampai jumpa…" ucapnya tiba-tiba dan langsung nyelonong pergi.

"Eh, ya, sampai jumpa, Naruto…"

Sakura memandangi kepergian Naruto dengan sedikit heran. Pikirannya tiba-tiba semakin penasaran dengan amplop yang sepertinya berisikan sebuah surat itu, yang ditujukan kepada Ino. Tetapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, beberapa detik berjalan, ia kemudian berlari…

"Maaf ya, Ino, gara-gara aku."

Sakura berucap lemas ketika ia telah sampai di kelas. Ia menatap Ino, yang berada di sampingnya dengan memelas.

"Tenang saja Sakura, yang penting kau harus bilang apa alasanmu menyukai pria yang bernama Shikamaru itu." Ino menyeringai membuat Sakura gugup ditanya seperti itu.

"Ba-baiklah…"

Sakura meletakkan tasnya pada meja.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, apa isinya 'sih itu?" tanyanya penasaran terhadap amplop yang masih Ino pegang.

"Ah, ini, bukan sesuatu yang penting." Ino tersenyum simpul.

Sakura sebenarnya ingin memaksa Ino untuk menjawab dengan jujur. Tapi, karena Ino sudah bertutur bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan, ia tidak mungkin menanyakan hal yang sama berulangkali.

.

.

.

[ 1 ]

.

.

.

Cinta menyebabkan bahagia.

Cinta membuat dua orang tidak ingin berpisah walau hanya satu detik pun.

Tetapi cinta serta merta pula menyakiti ketika hati tidak benar-benar setia, ketika lidah tak bertulang hanyalah sebagai kedok semata, ketika pujian, sanjungan, dan tingkah-tingkah mesra hanyalah sebuah sandiwara belaka. Katanya cinta, tetapi mengapa berhianat? Katanya cinta, tetapi kenapa pada akhirnya berakhir pergi dengan yang lain? Sungguh, sulit hati dalam keadaan terluka.

Dan dirinya juga pernah merasakan hal serupa.

Perasaan tersakiti oleh seseorang karena dijauhi tanpa sebab yang jelas. Baru kemudian setelah berhari-hari diputuskan begitu saja.

Aaahh… cinta itu menyusahkan…

Tak terlalu ramai orang berlalu lalang membuat tempat itu terasa sepi. Gadis itu nyaris meneteskan air matanya bila ia tak segera menghentikan kenangan pahitnya akan seseorang yang sungguh-sungguh ia cintai. Idolanya. Tingkah lakunya, ekpresi wajahnya sungguh amatlah ia menyukainya. Dan bahkan alamat rumahnya, ukuran sepatunya, apa yang ia suka, apa yang ia tidak suka, ukuran bajunya, jarak rumahnya dari rumah gadis itu. Ia tahu, ia hapal semua itu di luar kepala. Lalu kenapa sang pria tega menghianatinya. Ino, sungguh tak mengerti. Kata teman-temannya ia cantik, baik, meski terkadang centil dan menyebalkan. Tetapi sungguh 'kan dirinya seperti gadis yang lain. Terkadang perlu berdandan, terkadang perlu memakai pakaian yang membuat senyumnya mengembang. Ia ingin itu bukan karena ia cewek kecentilan.

Lalu, apakah gerangan pria itu kini ingin bertemu? Apakah karena lelaki tampan itu ingin menunjukkan kepada Ino siapa gadis yang benar-benar dicintainya? Ataukah ada alasan tersendiri? Ingin balikan lagi mungkin… tidak, tidak, jangan pikirkan hal itu Ino! Mana mungkin laki-laki seperti dia menginginkannya lagi.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Ino menatap orang yang barusan bersuara itu. Seorang pria, lelaki yang pernah menjadi cinta setianya, remaja tampan dan kaya.

Seolah tidak ingin remaja laki-laki itu mengetahui bahwa sang gadis sedang memikirkannya. Ia berwajah datar dan cuek. "Baru lima menit." Katanya jujur.

Lantas pria itu tersenyum lega, dan mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di hadapan Ino.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Remaja laki-laki itu tetap tenang meski nada bicara Ino seolah tidak sabaran.

"Lebih baik kita memesan sesuatu dulu." Ucapnya dengan nada tegas namun lembut.

Gadis itu sebenarnya ingin mengguyur lelaki di depannya ini dengan satu ember penuh air cucian. Meski kenyataannya, menatap laki-laki di depannya ini lebih dari lima detik pun, sungguh Ino tidak sanggup.

Rasa itu masih ada. Cinta padanya masih tersimpan meski sudah dua tahun tak bertegur sapa dengan baik. Karena terlalu dalam ia mencintai lelaki ini, jadi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyakitinya. Ino menguatkan hatinya untuk bertahan di tempat itu dan menuruti kemauan lelaki di depannya ini untuk memesan sesuatu. Langsung saja Ino memesan menu-menu yang bahkan ia tidak melihatnya secara seksama. Sehingga ketika pesanannya datang, Ino meneguk ludahnya karena tidak menyangka bahwa porsinya sebesar itu. Ia nyaris tetap memakannya kalau pria di depannya ini tidak menahannya.

Sudah lima belas menit yang terasa begitu lama bagi Ino. Tetapi lelaki di depannya ini belum juga angkat bicara mengenai apa yang ingin ia tuturkan. Sebenarnya, Ino ingin terus melihatnya. Meneliti setiap sudut wajah lelaki ini. Namun hatinya tidak kuat lagi. Maka ia menatap pria di depannya dengan tidak sabaran. Akhirnya pria itu pun menghela napas dan bersiap berkata, "Baiklah. Sebenarnya…"

Cepat, Ino ingin cepat ke pokok utamanya.

"Langsung ke intinya, Sasuke-kun!"

Sang pria kembali menghela napas. Remaja yang mengenakan kaos biru itu merogoh satu celananya sehingga nampaklah di tangannya kini sebuah kotak merah terbuka, berisikan cincin emas, melihat itu, Ino pun sukses terperangah dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"Aku ingin kau kembali kepadaku," ucap Sasuke kalem. Pria itu juga sedikit menyeringai seolah-olah bahwa sang gadis dengan pasti akan menerima apa perintahnya.

Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh membuat Sasuke terbungkam.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau."

Bahkan Ino terlihat berani menatap mata sang pemuda dengan garang.

"Kau harus mau, Ino!" seru Sasuke penuh emosi. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa respon dari Ino adalah demikian. Ia kaya, tampan, tinggi, pintar dan diidolakan. Lalu kenapa Ino tidak mau kembali menjadi pacarnya. Pasti perempuan itu hanya sok jual mahal. Sehingga berbohong padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak mencintaimu…"

Mata Sasuke melebar. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Ino masih saja tak mau kembali padanya. Bukankah dia cinta mati bagi Ino.

"Bohong! Kau mencintaiku." Sasuke. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu pun nyaris berdiri karena tersulut emosi.

Ino mengalihkan pandang matanya, "Sudahlah… aku mau pulang…"

"I-ino… Ino…!"

Sasuke menatap punggung Ino dengan menganga tak percaya. Pria itu terduduk lemas pada kursi, ia tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, ia tengah diperhatikan oleh para pelayan dan orang-orang yang baru masuk ke dalam Kafe itu. Dan ketika ingin mengejar Ino, ia baru sadar akan hal itu sehingga egonya membuat dia tetap duduk di sana.

.

.

.

[ 2 ]

.

.

.

Angin yang damai menggoda-goda dedaunan pohon di pinggir sungai yang jernih. Gerakannya mencolek siapa yang melihatnya untuk mengembangkan senyum sore yang menenangkan karena seharian beraktivitas.

Namun seseorang rasa-rasanya ingin menghancurkan kedamaian itu. Batu-batu kerikil yang tak beraturan itu dilemparkannya satu persatu ke dalam sungai membuat riak-riak air di sana. Beberapa saat ia mengepalkan tangannya seakan ingin meninju seseorang. Marah, wajahnya terlihat marah. Dan seragam sekolahnya juga terlihat tak enak dipandang. Gadis itu bahkan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya berulangkali.

Ia terasa ingin marah namun ia tahan. Sehingga setelahnya ia melemas kemudian diam. Dan detik-detik berikutnya, ia sesenggukan. Air mata itu turun dengan membabi buta pada kedua pipinya. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena sedang frustasi. Gadis itu tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan merasakan sakit yang seperti ini untuk kedua kalinya. Harusnya, ia, gadis bernamakan Ino itu mengatakan kepada Sakura bahwa surat itu bukanlah menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Harusnya ia tidak datang jika ternyata hal serupa akan terulang. Sedih, kecewa, apakah lelaki itu ingin memainkan perasaannya lagi.

"Sasuke-kun… kau… kau… apa 'sih yang kau mau itu…"

Sengguknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Berulangkali matanya ia pejamkankan dengan kuat agar tangis itu tak keluar, tetapi jiwa yang rapuh itu tak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam.

"Kau tahu, aku masih menyukaimu, tetapi kenapa kau… aku… dua tahun…"

Harapannya masih ada untuk sang pemuda membuatnya bertambah sakit di dalam ulu hati. Detak jantung yang tidak ia rasakan semakin membuatnya tak tahu pada keadaan menyedihkannya. Rasa cinta yang terlampau mendalam. Sakit, karena penghianatan harus ada.

"Apa… apa yang kau mau sebenarnyaaa…?"

Tetes demi tetes mengalir menyesakkan. Sungguh, sakit hati memang menyiksa diri. Hati yang terluka, perasaan yang dipermainkan tidak semudah itu untuk diambil kembali 'kan. Wanita juga punya perasaan. Ino juga, ia punya hati. Seharusnya laki-laki itu tahu akan hal itu. Namun jangankan meminta maaf, bahkan ia malah memaksa-maksanya.

"Aaaahhh… Aaarrrhhh… Arrrggg…"

Teriakan-teriakan Ino semakin lama semakin serak. Wajahnya kian lama kian berantakan. Ino, menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan halusnya itu. Rasa malu, sedih, terluka dan kecewa membuatnya lemas. Sengguknya sesekali masih ada. Rasa cinta benar-benar membuat seseorang dapat bahagia ketika datang, dan bersedih ketika cinta itu pergi.

Ino sungguh menyukainya dengan tulus. Bukan karena lelaki itu tampan saja. Bukan karena lelaki itu kaya, atau tinggi, maupun cerdas. Tetapi karena cinta pertama itu hadir dengan lugu dan tak terduga. Rasa itu, rasa mendalam itu teramat menyakitkan bukan…

Beberapa menit berlalu, tangisnya sudah mulai mereda, dan sesuatu bergetar dari saku seragamnya. Ia mengambil telepon genggam itu dan menekan salah satu tombol.

"Halo… ouh, Sai… a-ku tidak menangis…"

Ino nampak sumringah menerima telepon itu. Seragam atasnya yang basah air mata kini mulai mengering perlahan.

"Iya, kau paling tahu kalau aku sedang berbohong… tenang saja, a-ku tidak apa-apa… hei ka-u tidak perlu ke s-ini!" Ino berseru tiba-tiba.

"Ya, aku tidak akan cengeng la-gi… haha, memangnya aku anak kecil yang tersesat hanya karena menangi-s… ok. Kau benar, puas, sekarang…"

Ino mencoba tertawa. Air mata itu pun juga mulai menguap ke udara. Rasa khawatir dari seseorang membuat perasaan Ino tenang. Seseorang yang menelepon Ino berpesan bahwa gadis itu menghubunginya kalau ia merasa butuh bantuan. Seperti gadis pada umumnya, dia bahagia karena ada orang yang peduli terhadapnya. Ino, akan memasukkan telepon genggam itu sebelum panggilan dari orang lain datang.

Haruno Sakura, nama itu yang tercetak di layar ponselnya. Ia akan menekan tombol yang sama seperti tadi, namun sesuatu yang menjengkelkan terjadi.

"Iiihh…" Ino sebal, daya baterai telepon genggamnya itu melemah sehingga telepon seluler itu mati. Padahal banyak yang ingin ia curhatkan pada sahabat wanitanya itu. Tentu, tentang seorang lelaki yang menyebalkan.

Capek, Ino berbalik dan ingin segera pulang.

Pada saat itu, kedua bola matanya terasa membeku. Seseorang yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki, tengah menatapnya seksama, duduk selonjor di bawah pohon yang letaknya tiga meter darinya. Gugup, malu, pikirannya membuyar-buyar. Apakah, lelaki itu melihatnya sedari tadi?

Belum sempat Ino berkoar menanyakan sejak kapan laki-laki itu ada di sana. Remaja laki-laki yang berambut hitam dikuncir itu sudah nyelonong pergi, membuat Ino tersentak dan mengejarnya.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau ada di sana?"

Lelaki itu tetap diam, berjalan dengan santai, dengan kedua tangan yang dia masukkan ke saku celananya.

"Hei, kau mendengarku…!"

Jangankan menyahut, laki-laki yang tingginya lebih beberapa sentimeter dari Ino itu benar-benar menghiraukannya.

"Hei, kau, pria berkuncir!" Ino geram juga. Ia menahan lengan sang pria dan membalikkan tubuh pria itu. Pandang mata Ino seakan terkunci akan sesuatu. Matanya melebar dan membeku.

"Kau…"

.

.

.

[ 3 ]

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, temanku itu menyukaimu."

Girang suaranya, sumringah wajahnya, seakan-akan terasa centil.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura, dia berambut merah muda, baik, cantik, pintar juga kok."

Celotehnya ceria. Ia mondar-mandir ke sebelah kiri dan ke sebelah kanan seseorang dengan lincah.

"Aku tidak percaya, apakah ini sebuah kebetulan ya, ah Sakura harus mentraktirku nanti."

"Kau tahu, kau beruntung sekali disukai oleh cewek seperti Sakura."

Gadis itu lama-kelamaan cemberut karena orang yang diajak bicaranya tadi tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?"

"Hhh." Hanya menghela napas. Lelaki di dekat Ino hanya menghela napas sebagai jawaban.

"Hei, kau itu tidak sopan!" seru sang gadis dengan nada galak.

Remaja laki-laki itu lantas berhenti berjalan dan dengan nada tak bersemangat berujar, "Ya, temanmu menyukaiku, namanya Sakura, dia baik, pintar, lalu, aku harus apa?"

Ucapan itu sukses membuat Ino berkedip cepat berkali-kali.

"Kau kan bisa bilang bahwa, oh ya, aku ingin berkenalan dengannya, rumahnya dimana, aku penasaran dengannya, atau apa lah."

Baru kali ini Ino mendapati pria yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan perempuan. Padahal setampan-tampan cowok. Kalau mendengar ada seorang cewek cantik yang menyukainya, pastilah langsung besar kepala. Nah, ini malah, atau jangan-jangan cowok ini cowok jadi-jadian?

Pria itu menghela napas, "Baiklah. Itu masalah nanti. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus mengantarkanku ke rumah sahabatku itu. Kau bilang kau tahu rumahnya."

Ino meringis, "Ah rumahnya sudah dekat kok… ah disana!" Jemari Ino menunjuk sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap pria itu sambil berlalu.

"Hei, kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya penasaran ketika Ino bukannya pulang malah mengikutinya.

Ino berujar selembut-lembutnya, "Maaf ya, tuan, rumah saya juga di sekitar sini, tapi sebelumnya saya ingin memastikan bahwa anda memang benar-benar sahabat dari Naruto." Ino memicingkan matanya mengancam.

Pria itu berjalan dengan tak peduli dengan niat Ino tadi.

Ino, dan pria itu menunggu beberapa saat di pintu depan rumah Naruto, memencet bel berulang kali sampai kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Dan seseorang yang nampak ketika pintu itu terbuka membuat mata Ino melebar besar.

"Ino…!"

"Shi-shikamaru!"

Ino langsung gelapan apalagi sadar bahwa dirinya, juga Shikamaru, sungguh-sungguh dalam kondisi berantakan. Seragam yang lusuh, rambut yang acak-acakkan.

"Sakura, ini, ini bukan hal yang kau pikirkan ini, ini…"

Gadis yang berambut merah muda itu masih terbengong seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dipandangnya.

"Ino, aku sungguh tidak percaya."

Ino meneguk ludahnya berulang kali. Ia takut bukan main kalau-kalau Sakura mengira ia dan Shikamaru ada apa-apanya. Terlebih lagi telah melakukan tindakan amoral yang dilarang oleh agama.

Dan respon Sakura yang terlalu dingin membuat Ino berkata sesuatu yang membuat suasana kian membingungkan.

"Sakura, aku sungguh tidak bermasuk, sungguh, ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku, dan Shikamaru tidak…"

"Aku… bukan seorang…"

"Sakura…!"

.

.

.

[ TBC ]


	2. Chapter 2

Penghianatan terjadi karena rasa suka itu berkurang intetitasnya.

Kesetiaan, memiliki arti memegang janji yang diucapkan ketika pernyataan cinta terungkap. Tandu itu, akan kuat bukan? Saat tidak hanya seseorang saja yang memikul beban beratnya.

Lalu, penghianatan. Persahabatan. Apa itu?

Sahabat. Orang yang paling dekat dengan kita, seharusnya menjadi orang yang paling kita percaya. Namun kenyataan hidup terkadang tidak semudah akan kata-kata manis yang terucap. Ada kalanya rasa suka menjadi sebuah bencana bagi yang lain.

Keegoisan terhadap perasaan sendiri. Rasa suka yang muncul tiba-tiba. Apakah itu bisa dibenarkan? Apakah itu bisa dianggap adil? Padahal dia juga suka padanya 'kan… padahal dia juga punya hati 'kan…

.

.

.

.

**D**isclaimer: **N**aruto milik **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**T**ypo, **AU**, **OOC**, **OC**

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud, sungguh, ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku, dan Shikamaru tidak…"

"Aku… bukan seorang…"

Mereka di sana tidak saling berpandangan. Sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat itu menjadi sebuah penghalangnya. Segala sesuatu memang terkadang perlu waktu.

"Sakura, kumohon, maafkan aku…" teriaknya keras.

"Aku mau berbuat apa saja asalkan kau memaafkanku."

Benda-benda itu masih di sana menjadi saksi mereka, diam tak bersuara, menjadi saksi bisu.

"Kita sahabat 'kan! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu…"

Cinta dapat membuat orang bahagia, tetapi cinta juga dapat membuat orang sengsara. Sebuah kontradiksi teramat nyata.

"Ak—"

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti berucap ketika dengan cepatnya sebuah bantal guling bermotif bunga-bunga terlempar kearahnya setelah sebelumnya pintu itu terbuka.

"CUKUP!"

Ino mengerang, Ino sebal dan malu bukan main. Wajahnya memerah dan rambutnya agak berantakan. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Sakura meringis mengejek.

"Cukup Fore-head, ini semua salahmu, kau bilang kau suka sama Shikamaru, nyatanya tidak!"

Ino masih tidak terima dan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aaahh, aku malu tahu!"

Dan gadis bermahkotakan sewarna permet kapas yang berwajah manis itu malah tambah terkikik geli. 'Hihihi, lucu sekali.' Ia membatin. Dengan santainya, gadis merah muda itu masuk ke kamar Ino dan duduk di kasur empuk diatas selimut tebal.

Ino yang cemberut berdiri di hadapan Sakura dan menuding, "Ah, atau jangan-jangan yang kau suka itu… Naruto 'kan!"

Sakura sontak bergidik ketika ditatap tajam oleh Ino. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup. "A-ano, Um… itu… se-benarnya…"

"Yaampun, benarkan!" Ino berteriak dibuat-buat. "Kau suka pada Naruto, kenapa tidak bilang-bilang Fore-head, malah membuatku jadi malu. Lagian Shikamaru juga bilang tidak tertarik padamu tadi. Oh, iya, dan alasanmu berada di rumah Naruto itu tidak masuk akal. Hanya karena penasaran terhadap surat tadi… Aah… Untung, aku belum menyebar gosip ini. Bisa-bisa kalau sudah aku sebar, nanti aku akan dilempari tomat, dan telur busuk. Itu 'kan tidak baik. Kau tahu, aku saja belum perawatan di salon selama dua minggu ini. Lihat, kulitku! Sudah pada keri—"

Cerocos Ino terhenti saat sebuah bantal guling yang sama, yang memiliki motif bunga-bunga itu menimpuk muka mulusnya.

"Fore-head!"

"Bisa tidak 'sih, kau tidak usah kecentilan seperti itu, Ino-pig!"

Ino seketika diam, kemudian meringis malu.

Menit-menit berikutnya. Menit-menit percakapan antara kedua sahabat itu, ia bertanya kepada Sakura alasan yang sebenarnya, kenapa selama seminggu ini dia memata-matai Shikamaru. Dan alasannya membuat Ino berteriak.

"Appaaa! Jadi kau pikir, Naruto dan Shikamaru menjalin hubungan khusus. Bo-boy love?"

Wajah Sakura pucat pasi. Ino masih syok. Yang selanjutnya mendapat sebuah lemparan beruang berwarna ungu dari Sakura. Beruntung, hanya sebuah boneka.

Sakura sebal, benar-benar malu dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ya-yah, kau tahu 'kan, Ino, selama seminggu lalu si-Baka itu tambah sulit diajak pergi-pergi. Padahal biasanya dia yang paling bersemangat, dan dia bilang tentang sahabat barunya yang bernama Shikamaru itu… I-ino, a-aku, bu-bukan berarti…"

"Sudahlah, akui saja Fore-head… lihat wajahmu memerah… hihihi, Naruto pasti suka!"

"A-ah… u-uh…"

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu, kok." Ucap Yamanaka Ino dengan tenang. Tangannya bersidekap. Kedua alisnya naik turun.

Untuk sesaat, Sakura menatapnya teramat dalam.

"Benarkah?"

Anggukan dari Ino memantapkan ucapannya. Akhirnya Sakura mengakui juga bahwa ia menaruh hati pada anak pemilik sekolahan menengah atas itu. Meski tanpa memberitahu Ino apa yang membuat ia menyukai Naruto. Setidaknya, untuk sekarang.

"Tentu dong. Kita 'kan, sahabat."

"Terima kasih, Ino."

"Sama-sama. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya kapan Shikamaru akan pindah ke sekolah kita?"

Sakura sedikit berpikir. Ia berujar santai, "Besok."

Dan Ino kembali berteriak.

"Haaah… be-sok?"

Sehingga sebuah mobil terlempar ke arah Ino karena teriakannya yang tak tahu aturan itu. Lagi, tentunya hanya sebuah benda berisikan kapas.

Ok. Cinta memang gila 'kan!

Sakura yang dikenal Ino adalah gadis cerdas dan tidak kecentilan. Bisa-bisanya sampai melakukan hal seperti itu. Apalagi pada Naruto. Yah, walaupun memang, laki-laki itu lumayan tampan lah.

Mungkin karena Sakura dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak kecil. Jadi Sakura merasa bahwa ia tidak ingin berpisah dari cowok berambut pirang itu. Juga mengingat bahwa sifat baik Naruto diturunkan dari kedua orang tuanya yang sampai sekarang masih langgeng-langgeng saja. Secara ada sebuah peribahasa yang menjelaskan bahwa, keturunan tidak akan beda jauh dari orangtuanya. Ah, pasti nanti Naruto juga termasuk orang yang setia. Hm, cowok yang langka dan sulit di dapatkan.

'Sakura, Sakura…'

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia baru sadar sekarang bahwa sikap Sakura ketika memandang Naruto sedikit berubah, seperti; ketika jam istirahat ia lebih memilih melihat ke jendela, saat Naruto sedang ke luar dari kelasnya. Pandangan itu seakan menyiratkan sebuah perasaan alamiah tentang cinta.

Yamanaka Ino menggelengkan kepalanya lagi memikirkan hal itu. Kini, setelah kepulangan Sakura tadi, ia tengah memandang bulan yang bercahaya lewat jendela kamarnya. Berpikir tentang sebuah bantuan, ia juga membutuhkan bantuan untuk melupakan Sasuke. Pria yang dulu dicintainya itu, bahkan memang jujur masih ia cintai sampai detik ini.

Ino mengambil telepon genggamnya yang sudah penuh terisi akan daya listrik.

Ia kemudian membuka situs jejaring social karena pikirannya tengah butuh sebuah pelampiasan. Satu permintaan pertemanan. Tanpa melihat siapa orangnya, dia langsung memilih opsi terima pertemanan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, satu pemberitahuan muncul. Dan ternyata orang yang tadi, yang memiliki nama akun Si Doraemon Suka Kue Moci.

'Hihi, nama yang lucu.'

"Terima kasih telah di konfirm…"

"Ok. Sama-sama."

"Boleh kita berteman…?"

Ino membaca pertanyaan aneh itu sambil mengerutkan kening. Namun tidak menolaknya. Ia menjawab dengan nada kata yang baik. Yang selanjutnya berlanjut dengan obrolan-obrolan tak penting dan bisa dibilang konyol.

Jam di dinding rumah Ino telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tetapi gadis blonde itu masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya tanpa memejamkan mata. Ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan, tentang bagaimana caranya membantu sahabatnya, Sakura. Ia mengingat kembali akan rupa bentuk Shikamaru itu. Lelaki yang terlihat pemalas. Tetapi memang juga terlihat dewasa. Hm… mengingat kembali pula bahwa Shikamaru akan tinggal di rumah Naruto. Ino tidak perlu takut mendatanginya karena ia sudah kenal betul akan orang tua Naruto.

Hari-hari yang akan menyenangkan. Itu yang dipikirkannya.

Kedua bola mata itu pun akhirnya tertutupi oleh sang kelopak lembut. Sang jiwa mulai menyelami mimpi-mimpi malam hari yang damai. Menghilangkan rasa lelah dengan harapan-harapan pagi esok yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

[ 5 ]

.

.

.

Gadis blonde itu menutup mukanya rapat-rapat sambil menjejak-jejakkan kakinya berulangkali. Ia duduk di bangku itu dengan tubuh bergetar. Sambil sesekali mengintip dari celah-celah jarinya.

Bangku berjejer rapi. Papan tulis di depan kelas yang berwarna putih. Dan dua orang temannya berada satu ruang dengannya.

Ada sesuatu berjalan perlahan di sekelilingnya.

Ia berujar keras, "Me-menjijikkan, Chouji, ambil segera! Ambil segera kataku!"

"Hehehe, itu lucu bukan, Ino."

Kalau saja dua bola matanya tidak tertutupi oleh telapak tangan putihnya. Ia pasti sudah melotot tajam ke arahnya, ke arah Chouji. Laki-laki bertubuh 'agak berlebih' itu.

Tubuhnya bergetar lagi. "Itu menjijikkan Chouji! A-aku mohon." Jika sampai lima menit lagi hal ini belum berakhir. Ino tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

Hewan-hewan kecil berwarna hijau kenyal-kenyal dengan bulu-bulu halus namun sebenarnya berbahaya tetap konsisten mengerubungi Ino. Dan itu benar-benar hal mengerikan baginya.

Ok. Ino mengaku bahwa tadi ia bersalah. Dengan keceplosannya mengatakan bahwa seorang Shikamaru sebenarnya adalah laki-laki yang suka sesama jenis.

Itu terjadi karena Ino merasa bahwa usahanya seminggu ini untuk membuka identitas Shikamaru berjalan kurang lancar. Jangankan mendekatinya. Dapat berbicara sepatah dua patah kata dengannya saja, ia sudah beruntung. Ah, ditambah lagi ternyata memang Shikamaru itu adalah orang yang cerdas. Buktinya, pagi tadi, ulangan kemarin dibagikan oleh guru. Ino sukses terperangah karena mendapati ternyata Shikamaru mendapat nilai sempurna. Kekesalan yang menumpuk itu menyebabkannya berkata yang bukan-bukan.

Tapi, apa tidak ada cara yang lain selain dengan ulat-ulat. I-itu 'kan geli-geli.

'Kau itu tidak mengerti perempuan.' Ino membatin saking frustasinya.

Detik jam terasa berdentang. Di sana hanya ada Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Ino. Anak-anak yang lain sudah keluar kelas sejak tadi. Suasana tambah terasa sunyi ketika Chouji pamit kepada Shikamaru karena perutnya sudah tidak tahan minta diisi.

'Shika, awas kau.' Sumpah serapah Ino.

Namun hal yang terjadi berikutnya sukses membuat ino jantungan.

Shi-shikamaru, shikamaru menarik tangannya tiba-tiba dan mengajaknya keluar dari kerumunan benda-benda hidup berwarna hijau itu. Sekarang, Yamanaka Ino tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Namun hal itu hanya sesaat. Karena Ino ditinggal begitu saja di lapangan upacara.

Apa maksud lelaki itu? Ingin mengajaknya latihan baris berbaris? Hormat bendera? Atau berpanas-panas ria? Payah!

Ino berkeringat karena dipandangi aneh oleh siswa-siswa yang lewat. Oh, iya, dia sendiri belum mengecek penampilannya kini. Mengabaikan hal itu, Ino celingak-celinguk mencari sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura. Aah, itu dia, di kantin sekolah. Terlihat jelas di tempatnya ini.

Sayang, dia sedang bersama dengan Naruto.

Ino menunduk dan menghela napas. Mana mungkin dia tega mengganggu Sakura yang sepertinya nampak bahagia bisa berduaan dengan sang anak pemilik sekolah.

"Hmm…" seseorang berdehem tiba-tiba. Ino mendongak. Dan ia nyaris melompat saking kagetnya.

"Maaf." Ucap singkat pria di depannya sambil menyodorkan kantong plastik berisi makanan. Ino masih terbengong-bengong. Pria berambut hitam itu berucap lagi. "Aku minta maaf jika kau merasa ketakutan karena hal itu."

Ino tertawa membuat Shikamaru tambah nampak gugup.

"Aku juga minta maaf jika ucapanku tadi pagi, tidak mengenakkanmu."

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil membuat hati Ino lega.

Banyak orang berucap bahwa, sebuah persahabatan itu lebih kuat ikatannya. Persahabatan itu memiliki makna di atas rasa cinta karena nafsu-nafsu yang dimiliki manusia hanyalah sebuah hal semu yang suka membodohi.

Lima menit lagi bel masuk untuk jam pelajaran berikutnya akan berdentang. Shikamaru dan Ino berada di dalam kelas, memakan makanan ringan tadi dan mengobrol hal-hal ringan.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas matematikamu?" tanya Ino setelah beberapa waktu obrolan ngawur mengudara.

Shikamaru mengorek lubang telinganya. Menatap Ino sekilas, lalu berucap tenang. "Baru sepuluh soal."

"Ouh, baru sepuluh." Ucap Ino tenang. "Heee, itu mah sudah Shika, dasar orang aneh."

Ino memukul-mukul ringan lengan Shikamaru karena sebal dipermainkan oleh kata-kata sang pemuda.

"I-ino!" Shikamaru berbisik. Murid-murid yang lain telah masuk ke kelas.

Ino menoleh ke belakang. Nampaklah muka Shikamaru yang berada di bangku paling akhir. Ia menaikkan alisnya.

'kau… mau… menemaniku ke suatu tempat, setelah pulang sekolah.' Terjemah Ino pada isyarat yang dibuat Shikamaru. Ino berpikir sebentar. Dan ia mengangguk.

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cinta dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

Anak kecil berambut hitam berkilau menghias telinganya dengan bunga berwarna ungu. Ia tersenyum simpul. Kemudian berlalu sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Daun kekuningan terjatuh dari atas tertiup angin sore. Langit nampak kemerahan. Dan suasana damai menghangatkannya.

Sang wanita juga merasa tenang meski sebenarnya ia sudah kenal betul tempat ini. Tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan tempat dimana seminggu lalu ia menyendu.

"Ini tempat yang kau maksud?"

Lelaki di sampingnya hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban membuat wanita itu cemberut.

Sebuah motor tempo dulu berhenti di dekat sungai. Anak yang berambut hitam berkilau yang tadi, naik ke atas motor itu. Sang pengendara yang ternyata seorang bapak-bapak mengikuti arah telunjuk sang anak. Ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum. Kemudian memberikan sinyal pamit kepada keduanya.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu merona kala sang bapak berisyarat tentang sepasang kekasih yang bahagia.

Sang wanita melirik sang lelaki lagi. Dan ia cemberut untuk alasan tertentu.

"Kesedihan harus dilupakan, Ino."

Ino tidak menjawab, ia masih cemberut, tangan putihnya memainkan bunga dari 'adik kecil'.

"Kau tidak boleh sedih lagi."

Ino menatap Shikamaru. Ino mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia tak melepaskan pandangan herannya pada Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"A-ku tidak percaya ternyata kau peduli dengan perempuan."

Shikamaru berdiri. "Mendokosai, memangnya aku terlihat seperti apa?"

"Yah, seperti… kau tahulah…" Ino meringis. Shikamaru mulai melangkah. Dan Ino mengikutinya. "Hmmm… Seperti apa, ya?" Ino kemudian tertawa. "Hahaha." Ia membayangkan hal yang konyol agaknya.

"Huh… dasar wanita…"

"Hey, tunggu?"

Sore hari berjalan pulang berduaan membuat suasana damai kian menenangkan hatinya. Ini hanyalah awal bagi Ino. Untuk mengenal lebih jauh tentang Shikamaru. Dan membuat sebuat ikatan persahabatan.

.

.

.

[ 6 ]

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu sejak saat pertama Ino mengenal Shikamaru. Yang ia tahu kini, laki-laki itu adalah orang yang baik, peduli terhadap sesama, dan jenius bukan mainnya.

Lelaki itu juga tidak segan-segan memprotes pada Guru yang mengajar jika teori atau hal yang disampaikan menyimpang.

Ino mengeluarkan buku mata pelajan Bahasa Inggris setelah Sakura pamit.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura. Dirinya masih belum tahu kenapa sahabat setianya itu bisa-bisanya dipindahkan kelas ke kelasnya Naruto. Sebulan yang lalu. Tepat ketika Shikamaru menjadi murid baru. Tentu Ino terkejut sejadi-jadinya. Andaikata bukan karena ingin membantunya menyelidiki hubungan Shikamaru dan Naruto. Pastilah Ino akan marah bukan main. Jadi, Ino menganggap bahwa mungkin Sakura telah mengguna-guna paman Minato, ayah dari Naruto, sang kepala sekolah, untuk memindahkannya. Atau merayu-rayu dengan kata-kata kedrama-dramaan.

Lamunannya buyar. Shikamaru menyerahkan sebuah buku. Aah, itu buku catatannya yang dipinjam kemarin. Ino tersenyum simpul kala Shikamaru berterima kasih. Ia hampir tertawa karena melihat kecanggungan sang lelaki.

Ternyata Shikamaru juga orang yang bisa gerogi ketika dekat dengan wanita.

Bapak guru datang menghentikan interaksi keduanya. Setelahnya, pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cinta dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Ino cemberut. Gadis di depannya tersenyum tak habis-habisnya.

"Bagaimana, Ino?" tanyanya lagi kepada Ino.

"Hm…" gumam Ino dengan malasnya. "Apa, ya."

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. "Katanya kau ingin membantuku."

Ino akhirnya menghela napas dan berujar, "Tak ada tanda-tandanya Fore-head."

Sakura nampak berpikir.

"Dia laki-laki yang normal. Atau mungkin malah bisa dikatakan masih polos."

Sakura mengangguk dan Ino menyeruput es jeruk segarnya.

"Jadi, sudah ya, kita akhiri semua ini."

"Eh, tunggu, tunggu!"

Sakura mulai gelagapan karena Ino berdiri. Ia cepat-cepat mengeluarkan sebuah kertas.

**Coklat Sunday**

Ah, makanan manis yang dijual setiap hari minggu di pusat kota. Rasanya sungguh istimewa dan hanya orang-orang yang beruntung yang bisa mendapatkannya. Bukan orang yang kaya, atau terkenal. Tetapi orang yang memang mau mengantri dari pagi. Dan Ino tahu bahwa pasti Sakura telah mendapatkannya dengan keras. Entah kapan. Karena Ino tahu bahwa kertas tanda 'beli itu' dibagikan pada hari-hari tak terduga setiap minggunya.

Ino meragu. Tapi ia juga ingin merasakan coklat itu lagi. Ia pernah merasakannya sekali. Itu pun dari Naruto.

Jam bel masuk berbunyi dan pada akhirnya, Ino mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun bergandengan tangan ala sahabat meninggalkan kantin.

Perjuangan bagi Ino belum berakhir.

Berjuanglah, Yamanaka Ino!

.

.

.

[ 7 ]

.

.

.

Ada orang yang memendamnya. Ada orang yang terus-menerus mengatakannya. Ada orang yang terlampau polos sampai ke akar-akarnya. Namun ada pula yang tega mendua.

Kalau aku cinta kamu sedang kamu cinta dia. cintaku akan bertepuk tiada guna.

Bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jangankan sepuluh kali. Satu kalipun takkan menghasilkan bunyi.

Malam hari yang gelap gulita kini berganti pagi. Sayup-sayup kumandangan adzan menerobos lewat celah-celah jendela di rumah itu. Mata itu akhirnya terbuka. Sedikit menggeliat ia terbangun dari atas ranjang tempat tidurnya.

Ia menuju kamar mandi. Mengambil air wudlhu. Membasuh telapak tangannya, berkumur, membasuh muka, tangan sampai siku, daun telinga, dan kaki hanya tak lebih dari dua puluh senti.

Ia menggelar sajadah berwarna hijau itu. Memakai sarungnya. Dan mulai berdialog kepada Tuhan. Sang Pencipta semesta alam.

Matanya mengantuk lagi setelah berucap permohonan-permohonan. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat kopi di dapur.

Hmm… aroma nikmat. Hangat dan nyaman. Sukses mengusir kantuk itu pergi.

Perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, dan ia bergerak ke arah kulkas. Sebelum sempat membukanya, matanya terfokus pada sebuah hal. Ada sebuah pesan tercetak di sana.

"Shikamaru, Aku, Naruto dan Bibi Kushina akan pulang pada sore nanti. Jagalah rumah baik baik!"

Shikamaru menghela napas. Hari pasti akan sepi tanpa Naruto atau seseorang dirumah. Karena di rumah yang cukup besar ini, Paman Minato hanya mempekerjakan tiga orang pembantu rumah tangga.

Dan mereka semuanya sudah berumur di atas kata dewasa.

Shikamaru kembali ke kamarnya. Di lantai atas. Ia membuka korden jendela, merapikan tempat tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba, suara bel pintu terdengar. Shikamaru sempat melirik jam di kamarnya kemudian menuruni tangga dan membukanya.

'Siapa yang datang jam enam pagi?' pikirnya.

Dan entah kenapa, ia teramat terkejut.

Sesosok wanita, berkacamata, berambut hitam, memakai sweater tebal, berdiri di dekat koper berukuran sedang.

Wanita itu juga nampak terperangah lalu kemudian tersenyum sumringah.

Cepat-cepat, Shikamaru menutup pintu utama itu. Meski begitu, teriakan dari seseorang di luar masih terdengar dengan cukup jelas.

"Shika-san, I love you…"

Bel berbunyi berkali-kali. Shikamaru diam membeku.

"Shika-san, aku cinta kamu…"

"Shika-saaaaan!"

.

.

.

[ TBC ]


	3. Chapter 3

Pernahkah terbesit dalam hati kamu, ketika kita menyukai seseorang sebenarnya ada yang juga menyukai kita.

Itu teramat perih bukan? Dari sisinya, atau dari sisi kita yang tak mampu melihat ke belakang. Hidup, memang penuh misteri karena hati tak dapat terbaca apa maunya. Kita bisa memaksa atau berusaha membuat dia cinta. Tetapi makna di balik semuanya siapa yang bisa mengira-ira.

Cinta dan misteri, barangkali memang berjodoh.

Aku, kamu, sebenarnya, untuk apa bertemu?

Hanya karena rasa suka yang teramat begitu dalam. Kenapa pula tak pernah mengerti yang lain?

.

.

.

.

**D**isclaimer: **N**aruto milik **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**T**ypo, **AU**, **OOC**, **OC**

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata itu nampak mengerjap. Pandangannya, kian lama kian jernih. Ada seseorang di pintu. Shikamaru sontak terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik jam beker di atas meja belajar. Pukul sepuluh pagi. Ia lekas berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada salah satu orang yang bekerja di rumah ini. Ia nampak tidak enak hati.

Nara Shikamaru menduga bahwa gadis berkacamata itu telah pergi. Ia kemudian turun menuju pintu utama untuk memastikannya setelah seseorang itu pamit karena menyangka Shikamaru sedang sakit, sehingga bangun kesiangan. Memandang ke sana ke mari, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan jogging pagi. Ia menutup pintu lagi.

Shikamaru untuk sesaat menghirup napas kelegaan.

Pria berkuncir itu selanjutnya menuju ke kamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan dirinya.

Tadi, ia langsung pergi menuju kamarnya, mengunci pintu dan memejamkan matanya, berharap bahwa apa yang ia alami adalah mimpi.

'Gadis itu tak mungkin tahu tempat ini,' batin Shikamaru bersamaan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Shikamaru memakai kaos hitam dan celana pendek selutut. Ia duduk di ruang tengah. Merasa bosan, ia menyalakan televisi. Ia menoleh ketika merasa salah seorang pelayan atau pembantu rumah tangga di rumah ini datang menghampirinya membawakan jus apel. Shikamaru sedikit merasa sungkan mengingat ia di sini hanya menumpang. Walaupun, ayahnya dan ayah Naruto memang berteman.

Yaa, mereka ternyata adalah teman semasa kuliah dulu. Shikamaru tahu itu ketika ia mengajak Naruto ke rumahnya.

Ia pun mengenal Naruto ketika laki-laki pirang itu sedang di tantang oleh beberapa orang di lapangan basket salah satu sekolah di Kota Suna. Dan Shikamaru membantu Naruto. Akhir pertandingan itu seri. Dan hal yang istimewa, orang-orang itu tersenyum pada akhirnya dan menyalami mereka berdua.

Ketika ingin pulang, ia nampak terkejut karena ternyata Naruto sedang tersesat. Lalu ia membawa Naruto ke rumahnya, dan selanjutnya, malah Naruto yang kelabakan karena Minato, ayahnya, ada di sana.

Karena sebuah alasan untuk mengajari Naruto beberapa hal yang memang teramat sulit baginya. Shikamaru, tinggal di sini. Dan ia tidak keberatan, toh lebih asyik juga, suasana baru.

Shikamaru menggonta-ganti channel televisi karena tidak ada yang menarik. Acara membosankan.

Tiba tiba, bel berbunyi.

Laki-laki berkuncir itu sempat merinding kala ia kepikiran gadis tadi. Ia melihat ke sekitar. Tidak ada pelayan yang datang untuk membukakan pintu. Menguatkan hatinya dan berdoa, ia pun berdiri dan membuka pintu itu.

Dan ia nyaris jantungan…

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cinta dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

"I-ino…!"

Gadis cantik bermata biru kehijauan itu nampak memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan aneh padahal sebelumnya ia memasang senyum termanisnya.

'Apa mungkin Shikamaru sedang ada masalah?' Gadis itu membatin.

"Kau kenapa, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru meringis, "Ah, tidak apa-apa." Shikamaru membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Ada apa? Kau mencari Naruto?"

Ino menggeleng. Ia berdehem sekilas ketika Shikamaru menatapnya penasaran.

"Kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Ino kepada Shikamaru.

"Ke mana?"

"Jalan-jalan." Jawab Ino. Belum sempat Shikamaru buka suara, Ino berujar lagi. "Kalau kau sedang sibuk, tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa."

Shikamaru berpikir sebentar.

Daripada mati kebosanan di rumah besar yang setiap saat bisa jadi kedatangan tamu tak diundang, tidak ada salahnya juga pergi bersama dengan Ino, lagian pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik dilihat dari pakaian Ino yang terkesan 'manis'.

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini sebentar."

Dan Ino pun tersenyum senang.

Gula-gula manis rasanya, ditambah coklat terasa istimewa. Mungkinkah ketika hati yang sedang lara berjumpa, waktu itu akan jadi bertambah lama.

Awan di atas langit berarak perlahan tertiup oleh angin pusat kota pada cuaca yang teramat cerah. Beberapa orang yang ke luar dari toko itu nampak tersenyum sumringah sembari mencecap mulut mereka.

Laki-laki berkuncir itu nampak menghela napas berkali-kali. Ia berdiri di sana sedikit merasa kurang sabar. Ia menunggu Ino. Ia sempat menduga tadi bahwa Ino akan mengajaknya makan roti di toko itu. Toko yang bertuliskan 'Toko Roti dan Permen'. Tetapi nyatanya, Ino malah menyuruhnya menunggu di sini.

Di halte bus.

Dua anak berbeda rupa juga jenis kelamin melewati tempat di mana Shikamaru kini tengah duduk. Mereka saling tertawa dan kemudian duduk tidak jauh dari Shikamaru.

Salah seorang diantara keduanya nampak memberikan sepotong coklat dari saku celananya. Ia memberikannya kepada Si perempuan. Shikamaru sempat mengernyit. Mereka pacaran?

'Manisnya…' pikir Shikamaru ogah-ogahan.

Ino berjalan menuju Shikamaru ketika laki-laki itu memandangi bis yang lewat. Ia sempat terkikik sendiri melihat Shikamaru yang nampaknya kesal. Di samping Shikamaru ada dua anak yang agaknya tidak menganggap Shikamaru ada. Ino menjadi semakin girang.

"Apa aku terlalu lama?" tanya Ino. Ia kini berada di depan Shikamaru. Dua anak itu telah pergi entah ke mana.

Shikamaru memandang Ino sekilas. Ia menjawab, "Tidak." Nada bicaranya terlihat enggan.

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki bis yang berhenti.

"Kau marah padaku, Shika?"

Shikamaru mendesah, ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu tempat duduk. Gadis blonde itu mengikutinya. Duduk di sampingnya. "Aku sudah bilang, tidak. Mendokosai…"

"Baiklah," Ino menyerah.

Ino merogoh tas kecil yang ia bawa. Rupanya itu sebuah coklat. Tetapi hanya satu buah. Untuk siapakah?

"Kau mau." Ino menyodorkan coklat itu pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengerjap.

"Ini coklat yang spesial loh."

Shikamaru cepat-cepat mengambilnya, membuka bungkusnya, dan memakannya. Satu gigitan sudah sukses melewati lidahnya menuju tenggorokan.

"Bagaimana?"

Ino tersenyum, senyum yang teramat manis.

"I-ini… E-enak…"

Shikamaru mulai memakan lagi.

"Tapi, sisahkan untukku, ya?"

"Seperempat?"

Shikamaru hampir tertawa melihat raut muka cemberut Ino.

"Baik, baik."

Shikamaru tidak tahu kenapa Ino mengajaknya jalan-jalan menikmati perjalanan hanya untuk membeli sebuah coklat. Itu awalnya. Tapi, kini ia tahu bahwa coklat yang akan dibeli Ino adalah coklat yang benar-benar istimewa. Mungkin, lain kali, ia akan meminta kepada Ino lagi agar mau membaginya.

"Jadi, kau tidak marah padaku lagi, 'kan?" tanya Ino.

"Aku 'kan tidak bilang bahwa aku marah padamu."

Shikamaru dapat melihat suasana Kota Konoha lewat kedua bola matanya.

Ada anak kecil yang tengah menaiki sepeda diikuti oleh anjing berwarna putih. Tiba-tiba, sepeda itu berhenti. Rupanya, bannya bocor, dan Shikamaru tergelak tertawa kecil karenanya. Entahlah, itu lumayan lucu baginya.

"Kasian sekali."

Ternyata tanpa Shikamaru sadari, Ino juga memperhatkan bocah itu.

"Kau kasian padanya, tapi tak kasian padaku yang menunggumu begitu lama."

"Ahaha," Ino meringis. "Maaf-maaf."

"Lalu, kemana kita setelah ini?"

Ino melihat jam di tangannya. "Ah, maaf aku harus pulang. Aku harus menjaga toko bunga ayahku."

"Yah. Sayang sekali." Shikamaru nampak kecewa. "Tapi… kau punya toko bunga, pasti menyenangkan dikelilingi bunga-bunga."

"Tidak besar, hanya toko kecil-kecilan." Ino sumringah. "Kalau kau mau mampir, juga boleh kok."

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Bis itu berhenti. Mereka turun. Mereka berjalan pulang bersama. Mereka berpisah di pertigaan jalan. Antara rumah Ino dan rumah Naruto.

"Mungkin, kapan-kapan." Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya. Pergi menjauh dari Ino yang masih memperhatikan kepergiaannya.

.

.

.

[ 9 ]

.

.

.

"Menurutmu, Shikamaru itu seperti apa?"

"Dia… baik hati, cerdas, rela menunggu, dan ehm…"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pacar, apa dia punya pacar?"

"Tidak, aku kira dia tidak punya, tapi aku kira dia termasuk cowok yang… normal…"

"Hmm… Ino! aku sudah berpikir matang-matang…"

"Ya," jawabnya.

Gadis bermahkotakan merah muda itu nampak mengepalkan tangannya, menguatkan diri. "Aku rasa aku akan menghentikan semua ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu lagi melakukan penyelidikan itu."

Ino tidak menjawab.

"Ino… kau mendengarku… Ino…"

"Y-ya, ada apa, Sakura?"

Ino menghadap Sakura yang nampak menepuk jidatnya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku sedari tadi?"

Yamanaka Ino menggeleng. Kemudian ia meringis kaku.

"Ehmm… maaf…" katanya.

"Ok. Tak apa-apa." Kata Sakura selanjutnya. Ia berkata lagi. "Begini, aku rasa kita harus menghentikan rencana kita sekarang… rencana, untuk menyelidiki Shikamaru itu."

Ino nampak tak paham. "Haaahh, ke-napa?"

"Yah, seperti katamu tadi, aku kira Shikamaru laki-laki normal."

Ino nampak diam. Terbengong untuk beberapa saat. Sampai saat ketika Sakura menyadari raut muka yang di alami oleh Ino saat ini.

Dia…

"Astagaaaaaa…..!"

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cinta dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menggeleng. Ia berharap bahwa yang dilihatnya ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka. Ia pasti mimpi. Semua ini tidaklah benar. Ia yakin itu.

Gadis berponi itu mengangguk. Sakura menggeleng. Ino mengangguk. Sakura menggeleng untuk ke sekian kali. Dan Ino tetap menggangguk.

"Oke. Ino, kau harus cerita kenapa kau bisa suka sama Shikamaru, sekarang juga…"

Ino nampak memerah untuk beberapa saat.

"Ya-ah, dia orang yang ba-ik dan cuk-up dewasa. Aku kira, dia juga orang yang seti-a."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia paling tahu Ino, sahabatnya ini. Ino pasti tidak main-main. Ia pasti benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Lalu, kau sudah punya strategi?" tanya Sakura. Matanya nampak lebih besar karena penasaran.

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya. Lebih baik, kau dulu yang menjawab pertanyaanku ini. Ke mana kau sedari kemarin malam sampai siang ini eh?" Ino menyipitkan matanya. "Dan kenapa kau tidak jadi pulang sore hari? Ada sesuatu apa, Sakura?"

Mendengarnya. Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba pucat.

Ino pun mengabaikan Sakura. Ia menata beberapa bunga-bunga ke tempatnya. Kemudian membantu Tou-sannya menyiapkan pesanan yang akan ia antar nanti.

Sakura mendesah. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Ino untuk terburu-buru. Mungkin, biarlah Ino sendiri nantinya yang memutuskan. Akan, mengatakannya sendiri, meminta pertolongannya atau menunggu si pria yang bergerak maju.

Sakura pamit kepada Ino dan sedikit menggodanya tentang Shikamaru membuat sang ayah bertanya-tanya. Dan Ino, jadi gelagapan.

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cinta dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

Kalau ada orang yang bertanya, kepadanya. Mengapa, atau bagaimana, dan terlebih sejak kapan ia mulai memiliki rasa itu. Ino juga tidak begitu tahu. Baginya, Shikamaru adalah pria yang baik dan mengerti wanita. Meski nampak sesekali ogah-ogahan Ino tahu bahwa Shikamaru itu sebenarnya adalah seorang penyayang. Meski nampak sesekali berkata tak enak di dengar, Ino tahu bahwa Shikamaru itu suka main tebak-tebakan.

Dan Ino tidak ingin terlalu membanding-bandingkan seorang Nara Shikamaru dengan pria bernamakan Uchiha Sasuke, cinta pertamanya. Ia sekarang ini memang berharap lebih pada pria berkuncir itu. Namun, ia memang tidak ingin melupakan Sasuke. Masa-masa itu begitu indah jika diingat-ingat.

Toko bunganya sepi, tidak ada pengunjung yang datang lagi semenjak Sakura pamit tadi. Ino mulai mengantuk. Jam di dindingnya menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Satu jam saja mungkin tidak apa untuk tidur sebentar.

.

.

.

[ 10 ]

.

.

.

Beberapa orang nampak memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada di depan mereka dengan cermat. Salah seorang yang berkacamata bahkan mendekatkan benda kertas itu ke depan mukanya. Sangat-sangat teliti. Wajahnya nampak begitu tertarik dengan benda di depannya. Namun, sayang sekali, karena setelahnya, ia meletakkan benda itu pada tempatnya semula.

Di sudut yang lain, tak kalah ketinggalan. Seorang gadis yang berpakaian modis membuka lembar demi lembar dan memilahnya. Tiba-tiba, wajah gadis itu memerah. Ia memelengoskan kepalanya kemudian berlalu berjalan menjauh.

Shikamaru mulai melihat-lihat. Ia mengelus dagunya. Merasa tidak ada yang menarik. Ia mulai berjalan lagi.

Sebuah tumpukan buku menjerat atensi pria berkuncir itu. Ia mendekatinya. Itu kumpulan buku novel komedi. Judulnya cukup menarik. Shikamaru pun membaca sinopsis yang ada di bagian belakang buku itu.

Dan Shikamaru menahan tawanya.

Jangan bertanya kenapa atau di mana Shikamaru berada kini. Ia berada di toko buku atas permintaan paman Minato. Shikamaru sebagai anak yang baik tentunya sempat memasuki kediaman pasangan Namekaze - Uzumaki itu. Meski hanya sesaat.

Ia mulai melanjutkan pencariaannya. Yaitu mencari buku matematika yang cocok untuk mengajari Naruto.

Ada yang bersampul biru. Shikmaru mengamatinya. Kelihatannya, itu tidaklah buruk. Shikamaru pun bergegas menuju tempat pembayaran. Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu dan tiba-tiba saja hari sudah malam. Namun, ketika jarak yang ia butuhkan tidak seberapa. Ia malah terpaku di sana.

Ada gadis tinggi cantik nan dewasa. Pakaian yang ia kenakan nampak feminim dari sisi mata yang Shikamaru miliki.

Sungguh, Shikamaru memang mengenalnya.

Cinta pertamanya, cinta yang dari dalam lubuk hatinya ia merindunya. Tanpa sadar, ia berujar sangat-sangat pelan.

"Te… mari…"

Gadis itu yang tersenyum pada beberapa pembeli yang nampak puas dilayaninya pun menoleh kala ia seperti mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya, ke arahnya, ke arah Shikamaru. Ia juga nampak mengerjap dan terdiam. Tidak ada yang tahu nama kecilnya selain teman kerjanya di toko ini. laki-laki itu mirip dengan seseorang. Mungkinkah…

Lalu ia juga bertutur dengan amat pelan.

"Shikamaru?"

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cinta dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

Saat tingkat dasar dulu. Shikamaru suka sekali berjalan berdua bersama Temari ketika pulang sekolah. Baginya, Temari adalah wanita yang cantik yang pertama setelah ibunya tentunya. Meski Shikamaru tidak pernah mengakui hal itu secara gamblang.

Mereka biasanya akan berjalan sambil mengobrolkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting untuk dibicarakan.

Kadang pula, Shikamaru akan membawa sepedanya sehingga Temari tidak perlu lagi berjalan kaki. Shikamaru tahu bahwa Temari adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga ilmuan. Makannya ketika kecil, gadis itu sering memakai kacamatanya. Padahal hal itu karena Temari senang sekali menggunakan komputer, dan agar matanya tidak terkena 'rabun', gadis itu memakainya.

Anak-anak yang lain suka mengejeknya dengan julukan mata empat, kutu buku, atau cewek galak. Karena selain Temari berkacamata, ia juga kadang-kadang berucap kata-kata pedas di telinga. Shikamaru bahkan hampir ikutan tertawa karena hal itu. Mereka hanya bercanda, Shikamaru tahu itu.

Tetapi Temari menganggap hal semacam itu lain. Seolah-olah ketika teman-temannya mengejeknya yang memakai kacamata, itu sama halnya juga dengan mengejek ayah atau ibunya. Dan Temari tidak menyukai hal itu. Ia menyayangi kedua orangtuanya teramat besar.

Shikamaru pun sering menghibur Temari dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang biasa ayahnya gunakan untuk menggoda ibunya, saat mereka berdua berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Itu adalah ketika ejekan dari teman-temannya begitu menjengkelkan. Kini, mereka berdua telah tumbuh dewasa. Ada kerinduan tentang masa lalu di mata keduanya.

Baik Shikamaru, maupun Temari tidak ada yang membuka suara. Keduanya bahkan mencari atensi lain untuk ditatap. Shikamaru berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan yang terlihat dari kaca toko. Tetapi jalanan lengang, padahal hari belumlah petang, bahkan sore pun belum. Temari sendiri berusaha menata-nata buku, mengambil lagi, kemudian menata lagi.

Aktivitas mereka berdua pun terhenti ketika salah satu teman Temari datang.

"Istirahatlah dahulu, Temari-chan, biar aku gantikan." Ucapnya.

Shikamaru sempat melirik laki-laki itu. Ia memiliki kaca mata hitam pekat. Rambut hitam. Dan sepertinya, Shikamaru pernah melihatnya, tapi, dimana?

Saat Shikamaru sedang terjerat dalam lamunannya. Temari mendekatinya dan mengajaknya ke sudut lain di dalm toko. Ada beberapa kursi di sana. Apakah itu ruangan khusus bagi para pembaca yang ingin berlama-lama? Bisa jadi… iya…

Ada banyak hal sebenarnya yang ingin Shikamaru tanyakan pada Temari. Dari mulai kenapa Temari pindah sekolah dulu? Kenapa Temari tidak memberi tahunya? Dimana tempat tinggalnya? Kenapa Temari bekerja di toko ini? Dan lebih penting dari itu. Kenapa, Temari masih mengingatnya? Apakah harapan yang Shikamaru inginkan selama ini akan tercapai. Shikamaru berharap.

Temari, mulai tidak enak hati karena mereka berdua sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa membuat sebuah percakan. Bukankah keduanya adalah teman lama. Seharusnya, kata-kata kerinduan adalah yang paling mudah dan pertama terucap.

"Shikamaru…" panggil Temari. Shikamaru menoleh dan Temari mengulas senyum membuat Shikamaru memperhatikannya begitu dalam.

"Jadi, apa kabar kamu?" Temari bertanya pada akhirnya.

Shikamaru nampak gugup dan meringis.

"Yah, seperti biasa, aku selalu siap siaga." Kata Shikamaru yang terasa ambigu.

Temari terkekeh dengan jawaban itu. Bukankah hal itu sudah terjadi begitu lama, tetapi Shikamaru masih mengingatnya. Temari tahu bahwa Shikamaru adalah anak yang cerdas bahkan meski hanya mendengar sekali dengar penjelasan dari guru. Itu bakat alami mungkin. Orang-orang akan berpikiran demikian. Tapi, Temari tahu bahwa Shikamaru juga suka sekali membaca buku, bahkan di dalam mimpinya, Temari tahu bahwa Shikamaru sedang menjadi seorang detektif.

Temari ingin menjadi seperti Shikamaru. Seorang yang cerdas. Ia ingin dibanggakan oleh ayah dan ibunya. Makannya dia selalu berusaha keras menyaingi perolehan nilai Shikamaru meski tetap saja Shikamaru yang memenangkannya. Satu waktu pernah Temari menang dalam suatu ulangan dan Shikamaru berada di peringkat dua. Karena Temari penasaran, ia merebut hasil ulangan Shikamaru dan menemukan bahwa memang Shikamaru sengaja tidak mengisi satu nomor di soal itu. Hal itu, menjadikan Temari tahu bahwa Shikamaru adalah anak laki-laki yang baik. Terutama, pada seorang perempuan.

Kecanggungan antara mereka berdua lama kelamaan sirna karena Shikamaru telah lebih berani menggoda Temari. Shikamaru juga bertanya apakah Temari sudah memiliki seorang pacar? Dan bagaimana jawabnya coba…

Ia hanya menggeleng. Hati Shikamaru pun lega karena ia masih memiliki sebuah harapan. Harapan untuk memiliki Temari. Dan harapan untuk selalu dekat dengannya.

"Kamu sendiri, bagaimana, Shikamaru? Apa kamu sudah punya?"

.

.

.

[ 11 ]

.

.

.

Temari memandang Shikamaru dengan raut menggoda. Laki-laki itu terkesiap dan kemudian menggeleng. Temari berujar, "Makannya, jadi orang jangan terlalu menyebalkankan." Dan itu membuat Shikamaru merapatkan mulutnya.

Shikamaru, suka sekali bermain ke rumah Temari. Selain karena ia memang menyukai gadis itu, di sana juga ada kolam pemancingan kecil milik keluarganya, keluarga Temari.

Dulu sempat Shikamaru ingin mengatakan perasaannya. Kala mendengar bahwa Temari pergi dari Suna secara tiba-tiba. Namun kesempatan yang tidak ada itu memang membuatnya menyesal karena ia telah membuang banyak waktu hanya sekedar berkata, 'aku suka kamu'.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu masih benci…"

Shikamaru seketika terdiam ketika Temari cemberut. Ia memang sengaja menggodanya karena ia suka melihat Temari yang cemberut. Apalagi gadis ini kini telah dewas, dan… cantik.

"I-itu masa lalu, Shika."

"Sekarang?"

"Se-sedikit."

Shikamaru tidak terlalu percaya akan keberuntungan. Tetapi ia percaya akan takdir. Mungkin, pertemuannya kali ini dengan Temari adalah satu kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepadanya. Untuk segera mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai sang gadis yang saat ini tak memakai kacamata. Ia akan bersabar sampai waktu yang memang tepat.

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cinta dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino keluar dari gedung tinggi menjulang ke atas itu dengan perasaan riang serta senyum merekah tak habis habisnya. Selain karena pemilik perusahaan tempat ia mengirim pesanan bunganya adalah milik keluarga Sai, teman seangkatannya yang tidak satu kelas dengannya. Itu juga karena ia membayangkan perjalanannya dengan Shikamaru tadi pagi. Apakah itu bisa disebut dengan kencan?

Merah padam kedua pipinya tiba-tiba.

Ino memasuki sebuah bis ketika waktu telah sore. Suasana yang cukup ramai tercipnya. Dan di dalam sana ternyata ada Shikamaru! Ino nyaris tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia bahagia tiada tara. Apakah memang ia ditakdirkan berjodoh dengan pria berkuncir itu sehingga kerap kali bertemu. Ino, merona lagi.

Gadis berponi itu membiarkan dirinya untuk tidak mendekati Shikamaru. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan baginya tanpa Shikamaru tahu.

Bis akhirnya berhenti dan Shikamaru pun turun dari dalamnya. Ia sempat memeriksa apakah buku yang ia beli masih di dalam tas selempangan yang ia bawa. Shikamaru kaget saat ada tepukan tanpa permisi pada pundaknya. Shikamaru menoleh. Yamanaka Ino.

"Dari mana saja kau, Shikamaru?" tanya Ino menyipit seolah memergoki anaknya yang kabur dari rumah.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Kemudian malah bertanya balik, "Kau sendiri, dari mana?"

Ino cemberut karena pertanyaannya tidak terjawab. Ia mulai melangkah diikuti Shikamaru. Ia juga panas dingin karena melihat Shikamaru tersenyum. Benar-benar orang jatuh cinta itu memang gila…

Shikamaru akhirnya pun menjelaskan bahwa ia tadi dari toko buku. Mencari buku untuk Naruto.

Ino memandang Shikamaru dengan tersenyum karena Shikamaru menjawabnya juga. Ino juga memaksa Shikamaru untuk mampir ke rumahnya, ke toko bunga milik keluarganya.

Shikamaru sebenarnya ingin menolak permohonan Ino untuk mengunjungi toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka. Selain karena raganya sebenarnya telah lelah. Ia juga tak enak hati karena baru kali ini ia ke sana. Namun, bayangan Temari dewasa yang tersenyum itu menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

Toko bunga. Perempuan menyukai bunga. Dan Temari, pasti juga suka.

Awan nampak kejinggaan, dengan burung camar yang terbang. Shikamaru dan Ino, masuk ke dalam toko bunga Yamanaka. Hal pertama yang Shikamaru rasakan adalah, tenang, damai, dan…

Harum.

Ino bertambah senang karena Shikamaru nampak bahagia. Perasaannya sekarang ini, sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ia begitu ingin Shikamaru selalu berada di dekatnya, melindunginya, juga menjaganya.

Ia mengamati Shikamaru, saat ini lelaki itu tengah memegang bunga mawar. Tiba-tiba, hati Ino girang bukan main. Apakah Shikamaru ingin membelikan mawar itu kepada seorang gadis? Siapa? Apakah itu dirinya?

Dan kala Shikamaru pun bertanya, "Apakah semua wanita menyukai mawar?"

Ino nyaris menjerit jika kesadarannya tidak menahannya.

Perasaannya kian membuncah dan sulit untuk ditahan. Yamanaka Ino begitu gembira sampai-sampai dalam bayangannya, ia berada di tempat yang sejuk, dikelilingi bunga-bunga yang indah. Ada Shikamaru yang memberinya bunga mawar sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya, Ino mencoba untuk menggoda Shikamaru.

"Memangnya, siapa sih, yang kau suka itu?" tanyanya. Nada centilnya keluar.

Ino yakin bahwa orang yang Shikamaru suka itu adalah dirinya. Shikamaru tidak pernah jalan dengan seorang wanita. Atau hanya sekedar berteleponan. Ino semakin senang terus tersenyum ceria.

Shikamaru nampak malu-malu dan sepertinya enggan menatap Ino. Hal itu semakin membuat Ino yakin bahwa Shikamaru menyukainya dan tidak mau orang yang disukainya itu tahu secepat ini. Bayangan semu yang Ino buat bertambah indah. Ada Sakura, juga dengan Naruto, yang tersenyum ke arah mereka. Ke arah dirinya, dan Shikamaru.

Namun, kala Shikamaru akhirnya berucap.

"Seseorang, yah, teman, teman masa kecilku dulu."

Mawar yang merah ranum itu tak lagi merekahkannya.

"Kau mau tahu namanya… ini terasa rahasia sebenarnya…"

'Jangan! Jangan katakan!'

'Aku mohon, meskipun aku teramat ingin tahu.'

"Temari…"

Hati Ino terasa kosong di detik-detik yang berlalu. Langit cerah itu pergi dan berganti hujan bersama guntur-guntur yang lebat. Gelap dan mencekam.

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cinta dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

Ketika kamu menyukai seseorang, kadang kala, ada yang menyukaimu pula tanpa kau duga-duga. Hidup memang menjengkelkan kadang-kadang. Kenapa harus sakit? Dan kenapa harus begitu?

Pria paruh baya itu berdiri di depan pintu suatu kamar dengan perasaan tak enak hati. Apakah anaknya sedang dilanda masalah? Bukankah, dari pagi tadi ia nampak terlihat bahagia. Dan siapa pemuda tadi?

Ino masih termenung setelah tadi selama hampir tiga puluh menit wajah Ino penuh kepalsuan. Ia terus memaksakan tersenyum, padanya, pada Shikamaru. Menyemangati sang pria. Ketika Shikamaru pamit pulang. Ino bergegas menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Sempat, ayahnya mengetuk pintu itu untuk tanya ada apa? Kenapa Ino meninggalkan toko bunga begitu saja?

Tetapi Ino hanya diam. Masih termenung di dalam kamarnya. Bulir air mata itu turun dan membasahi kedua pipi putihnya.

Dalam hatinya, ada pertanyaan.

Kenapa, ia harus berada di posisi ini?

Kenapa tidak sedari awal saja ia tahu bahwa Shikamaru sudah suka sama seseorang sehingga ia tidak perlu menaruh hati?

Apa gadis itu begitu, cantik?

Apa gadis itu begitu menarik?

Jika boleh memilih. Ia akan memilih orang yang benar-benar menyukainya, mencintainya. Tetapi kenapa hati selalu saja begini? Tak mempedulikan bahwa dirinya ini sakit…

Di tengah perasaan yang berkecamuk itu. Tiba-tiba, telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Itu dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ino… kau… ada di rumah?"

Meski lemah, Ino memaksa menjawab. "Ke-na-pa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu?"

"Ka-takan sekar-ang?"

Beberapa detik berlalu hening sampai dari seberang terdengar lagi suara.

"Seperti sebulan lalu, aku harap, kau mau menerimaku?"

Telepon itu masih terhubung, namun Ino belum menjawab sampai satu menit terlewat.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau pinta."

Dan berbagai pertanyaan muncul kala bibir Ino akhirnya berucap.

"Ya."

Ino menerimanya?

Gadis cantik itu benarkah menerima seorang Uchiha Sasuke kembali? Lalu Shikamaru?

Atau ia, hanya bimbang? Atau ia, hanya tak tahu kemana akan melangkah esok?

"Aku tidak tahu. Malam ini malam yang sangat tidak biasa bagiku. Ino, aku janji, tidak akan tertarik pada wanita lain. Ino, terima kasih kau mau memberi kesempatan kepadaku.

"Aku akan, selalu menyayangimu."

.

.

.

[ TBC ]


	4. Chapter 4

Ketika kamu menyukai seseorang. Dan ingin mengatakan perasaanmu. Apakah yang akan kamu lakukan?

Mengajak bertemu dirinya di taman. Mengajaknya menonton bioskop film romantis. Mengajaknya ke restoran mewah dengan makanan terlezat di dunia. Dan berkata…

Kamu suka padaku juga, 'kan?

Katakan ia atau aku tak akan pulang!

Senyumlah merekah dan peluklah aku dengan sayang! Dengan begitu aku akan senang sampai mabuk kepayang.

Jadi, kamu suka padaku, 'kan! Aku akan memaksa jika kamu berkata tidak suka!

Oh… ayolah… Kumohon terimalah aku…

Dan memang begitulah kiranya ketika pengungkapan rasa sayang akhirnya mengudara. Harap-harap cemas. Datang rapi dan pulang tak sendiri. Senyum mempesona dengan mawar di kanan dan racun di kiri.

Bersiap-siap. Akan keadaan buruk yang bisa jadi akan menimpa diri.

.

.

.

.

**D**isclaimer: **N**aruto milik **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**T**ypo, **AU**, **OOC**, **OC**

.

.

.

.

"Kamu yakin dengan keputusanmu, Shika?"

Mata biru itu nampak berkaca, berharap pada si kuncir agar memikirkan ulang keputusannya.

"Bukankah… baru kemarin kau mengenal Temari… ma-maksudku, bukankah dua minggu itu waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk mengenal kembali pribadi seseorang, Shika! Pikirkanlah sekali lagi."

Jalanan nampak sepi. Hari sabtu ini cuaca cerah. Sudah dari tadi para pelajar pulang sekolah.

"Hmmm," desah Shikamaru. Ia masih melihat jalanan kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Naruto menjadi bimbang. Ia berpikir lagi. Dan ia akhirnya menyerah. Ino juga telah kembali pada Sasuke. Gadis itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Shikamaru juga begitu menyukai Temari. Lalu apa masalahnya? Apa urusan dia? Tidak ada yang nampaknya terluka.

Memang Naruto tidak berniat apa-apa. Ia tahu Ino memendam rasa pada Shikamaru dari Sakura. Maka cepat-cepat ia membujuk ayahnya untuk memindahkan Shikamaru ke kelasnya. Hanya untuk membuat Ino tak sedih. Hanya untuk membuat semuanya baik-baik saja. Meskipun ia tentunya harus mengorbankan sesuatu hal.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi?" Suara Shikamaru membuat Naruto memandangnya.

"Aku rasa, tidak ada?"

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi dulu, Naruto." Shikamaru segera naik ke bis yang berhenti itu. Ia melambai sekilas ke arah Naruto.

Selepas Shikamaru pergi. Telepon genggam Naruto bergetar. Ada pesan masuk! Itu dari Haruno Sakura.

"Kamu sedang di mana?"

Tak sadar. Sudur bibir Uzumaki Naruto terangkat. Dengan cekatan tangannya memencet tombol-tombol sebagai kata balasan.

"Aku akan segera ke sana."

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cinta dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

Empat belas hari memanglah bukan waktu yang panjang untuk dapat mengenal seseorang. Empat belas hari juga bukanlah waktu yang panjang untuk memikirkan tentang perasaan. Begitu singkat. Seakan memaksa.

Tapi Shikamaru telah mengenal Temari sejak kecil. Gadis itu baik. Gadis itu cantik. Gadis itu santun, anggun, cerdas, menghormati orang tua, dan bukankah dia nampak bahagia ketika Shikamaru datang ke toko itu.

Ah! kepercayaan diri seorang Nara Shikamaru kembali naik ke puncak. Ia akan berhasil hari ini. Setelan rapi pakaiannya membuatnya nampak dewasa. Mawar merah dan beberapa bungkus coklat, juga tak ketinggalan sebuah cincin yang meski memang tak begitu mahal. Rasa-rasanya sudah begitu cukup baginya dalam perjalanan menuju Temari.

Ah… tapi… kenapa ia jadi semakin gugup. Ia rasanya ingin pulang. Ia rasanya ingin menutup mukanya saja. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Dan hatinya berdebar-debar. Tenang Shikamaru! Tenanglah! Tenang… tenang… tenang…

Andai saja ada Ino di dekatnya, mungkin saja ia dapat meminta saran yang tepat. Gadis itu ceria dan bisa membuat semangatnya naik.

Oh, ia, ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru juga belum mengerti kenapa rasanya Ino seakan menjauhinya. Memang, ia dipindahkan ke kelas Naruto karena paman Minato merasa lebih baik jika dirinya mengawasi Naruto saat di kelas juga. Tapi, itu tidak mengubah persahabatannya dengan Ino, 'kan! Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Shikamaru merenung.

'Mungkin aku harus ke rumahnya nanti malam setelah diterima oleh Temari. Cerita padanya dan membawa coklat sebagai oleh-oleh.' Shikamaru membatin.

Bis melewati jalanan dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali berhenti di halte-halte sisi jalan. Membawa penumpang di dalamnya agar sampai ke tempat tujuan. Dengan tujuan masing-masing. Dengan alasan berbeda-beda.

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cinta dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

"Haaahhh!"

"Huuuuhhh..."

"Haaaahhhh!"

"Pyuuuuhhh..."

"Sakura, kamu menunggu siapa sih?"

"Fore-heaaaad…!" ulang Ino lagi membuat Sakura melotot ke arahnya.

"Kenapa 'sih, Ino-pig?" berganti Sakura yang mencerca membuat Ino cemberut.

"Kau sedang menunggu siapa? Beritahu aku, Sakura?"

"Bukankah aku sudah berkata bahwa aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang kau kenal."

Mata Ino menyipit. Ia menghela napas lelah lagi. Ia meminum jus apel yang sudah memasuki gelas ke tiga. Ah, ia merasa pasti nanti akan kekembungan. Oh, tidak, sebenarnya siapa yang sedang ditunggu temannya ini? Dan kenapa ia jadi bersedia menemaninya?

"Memangnya seberapa pentingnya 'sih orang itu sampai-sampai kau harus menunggunya hingga jam segini?"

Sakura menatap Ino sekilas. Ia memandang lagi ke arah luar. "Pokoknya penting!"

"Iyaaa! Pentiiiiing! Tapi seberapa penting 'sih, Forehead."

"Penting Ino, penting pake banget."

"Memangnya harus sekarang ini?"

Keadaan hening untuk sesaat.

"Harus." Kata Haruno Sakura yang nampak kawatir.

"Apa akibatnya kalau kau tidak menunggunya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang nanti!"

Hah! Maksudnya apa 'sih?

Ino terdiam dan otaknya perlahan mulai jalan. Orang yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa pulang. Siapa? Ayahnya?

"Siapa..."

Sebelum Ino sempat melanjutkan ucapannya. Pintu kafe terbuka dan menampakkan surai pirang kuning jabrik menyembul masuk. Dan itu orang yang ia kenal. Mata Ino melebar.

'Naruto?'

Kedua mata Sakura nampak berbinar meski sangat-sangat sepersekian detik. Gadis manis kening lebar itu berdiri menyambut kedatangan sang durian kuning. Dan Ino juga memperhatikan perubahan raut itu.

'Apa sebenarnya yang aku tidak tahu?'

"Sakura-chan! Ah, Ino, kalian sudah menunggu lama?"

Naruto tersenyum cemerlang seperti biasa. Sakura lantas menggeleng sambil memasang wajah sumringah.

"Tidak, kok, baru sebentar, iya, 'kan! Ino...!"

Sebenarnya Ino ingin memprotes dan menggalak-i Naruto, tapi badannya terasa lelah. Dan hubungan NaruSaku sepertinya ada yang ia tidak ketahui. Ah, hari ini biarlah ia jadi orang yang mudah memaafkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang!"

.

.

.

[ 13 ]

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu. Shikamaru telah sampai di depan toko itu. Kedua matanya melihat Temari yang ke luar dari toko. Sudah pukul empat sore. Dan Temari menepati janjinya untuk mengambil cuti hari ini. Pergi bersama Shikamaru ke taman kota.

"Aku kira, kamu tidak akan datang."

Shikamaru tertawa ringan. Inikah sambutan dari Temari? Begitu kawaiii…

"Begitukah, kalau begitu aku akan pulang saja." Shikamaru mencoba bercanda.

"Loh, bukannya begitu! Shikamaru, aku tidak bermaksud kok."

'Aku tahu itu.' batin Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke taman kota. Beriringan layaknya seorang pasangan serasi. Sesekali melempar senyum dan tak sengaja memandang mata masing-masing. Gauwat! Jantung Shikamaru rasa-rasanya harus masuk bengkel setelah ini!

"Hei, bagaimana menurutmu kota Konoha ini?" tanya Temari terhadap Shikamaru.

"Cukup menarik." Shikamaru tersenyum.

Taman kota begitu ramai sore ini. Tua-muda, juga anak-anak kecil nampak ceria di sana sini. Berjejer dengan rapi pedagang cemilan, manisan, gorengan dan minuman, buah-buahan. Langit juga mendukung suasana untuk berdua. Mega nampak romantis karena berwarna jingga. Matahari kian lama kian tenggelam. Dan petang akhirnya datang.

Bagi Shikamaru. Menyatakan sebuah perasaan adalah hal yang sangat begitu penting. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Jika dia berkata suka. Maka ia akan setia. Dan ia berjanji bahwa tidak akan selingkuh selamanya.

"Temari…" gadis yang dipanggil itu menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum. Shikamaru berdebar, haruskah mengatakannya sekarang?

"Menurutmu…"

"Mmm?"

Shikamaru meragu, "Me-menurutmu… aku ini seperti apa…"

Temari mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Maksudmu?" Shikamaru tidak menjawab. "Shi-shika, maksud kamu apaan, 'sih. Jangan membuat aku bertanya-tanya!"

Tiba-tiba mata Temari melebar. Jangan-jangan! Shikamaru itu.

"Shika, jangan bilang kamu seorang penjahat yang tengah dikejar-kejar oleh polisi?!"

Dan Shikamaru hampir terjungkal.

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cint dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

Di atas tempat tidur itu. Sakura memandang langit-langit sambil tersenyum. Rasa-rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya nampak bahagia.

Telepon genggamnya yang berada di atas meja belajar berbunyi. Haruno Sakura mengambilnya. Ada telepon dari Naruto. Hatinya berdebar, bagaimana bisa? Ia mengangkatnya.

"Hallo."

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur.

"Kangen? Baru juga tadi kita berpisah. Dasar, baka!"

Sakura menyumpah dalam hati bahwa sebenarnya dirinya tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu.

"I-ino? Tidak, dia tidak tahu kok. Oh yang itu… ia nampak baik-baik saja… Apppaa! Shikamaru mau menembak Temari… berbahaya, berbahaya… bukan-bukan, hanya saja… entahlah… aku merasa itu bukan sesuatu yang tepat."

Sakura memejamkan matanya begitu dalam selanjutnya.

"Oh, iya, Naruto, apakah besok kita jadi pergi…"

Sakura membuang mukanya.

"Si-siapa bilang, aku hanya mengingatkan bahwa janji itu adalah hutang. Kalau kamu tidak menepatinya, nanti kamu bisa berdosa lho."

Tiba-tiba Sakura tertawa. Namun kemudian ia terbungkam. Karena hubungan jarak jauh itu terhenti mendadak. Ada apa? Apa ia berbuat salah?

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cint dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

Temari menunggu di depan masjid. Temari menunggu Shikamaru sampai selesai berdialog dengan Tuhan. Ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan Shikamaru. Ia juga merasa bahwa apa yang ingin disampaikan Shikamaru adalah sesuatu yang penting. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu. apakah Shikamaru menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Tetapi apa?

Mengabaikan hal itu. Temari melihat ke jalanan. Ramai lalu lalang kendaraan. Malam minggu memang menenangkan juga mengasyikkan.

"Apakah terlalu lama?"

Temari menoleh mendapati Shikamaru memandangnya menyesal. Cepat-cepat, Temari bertutur, "Tidak kok, tidak! Aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah."

"Kalau begitu, aku antar kau pulang sekarang…"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan menonton film-nya?"

Shikamaru pura-pura tak mendengar Temari dan berjalan terlebih dulu. "Kita bisa menundanya."

Ada yang masih berdebar. Hati lelaki itu, hati Shikamaru. Ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaan itu. Tapi bibirnya seolah beku. Bagaimana seharusnya?

Waktu berlalu untuk mereka berdua. Terlihat, sebuah rumah yang sederhana di ujung jalan sana. Itu rumah Temari. Shikamaru menyadari bahwa selera keluarga Temari memang tidak berubah. Rendah hati, dan tidak suka berfoya-foya.

"Oh, iya, Shikamaru. Mengenai tadi, apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" tanya Temari. Seketika tenggorokan Shikamaru tercekat.

"I-itu…"

"Ayolah, katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah kok."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu."

"Jika sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Aku malah tertarik."

"Jika hal yang konyol?"

"Aku tidak akan tertawa."

"Jika hal yang memalukan?"

"Aku tidak akan meledek kamu kok… ayolah, katakan apa itu…

"Temari… sebenarnya…" Shikamaru menarik napas dalam-dalam tapi rasanya ia tak mendapati udara masuk ke jantungnya. Hatinya berdebar. Gemuruh suara debarannya begitu keras di telinganya sendiri. Tapi ia harus mengatakannya. Harus, harus, harus…

"… a-aku mencintaimu…"

'E-eh?'

.

.

.

[ 14 ]

.

.

.

Ino masih penasaran akan hubungan antara Sakura dan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Apakah mereka hanya berteman? Apakah mereka hanya sahabatan? Mereka memang terlihat seperti biasa. Tapi rasa-rasanya ada yang aneh meski itu hanya secuil. Dan Sakura, kenapa hanya karena tak menunggu Naruto menyebabkan dia tak bisa pulang? Apakah Sakura sudah berjanji dengan ibunya bahwa akan diantar oleh Naruto? Seingat Ino, itu memang sering terjadi 'sih. Tapi tetap saja Ino merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang dia tidak tahu.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu melirik ponselnya. Tadi ia mencoba menelepon Sakura, tapi ponselnya sedang sibuk. Ino menghela napas. Ia berbaring di tempat tidur. Malam minggu terasa sepi. Tidak ada yang mengajaknya bermain. Tidak ada yang mengajaknya mengobrol.

Ketika Ino mencoba memejamkan matanya. Telinganya mendengar getaran ponselnya. Ino melihat nama yang tercetak di layar. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hallo… Sasuke-kun… aku? Aku ada di rumah… tidak ada yang sedang aku kerjakan…"

Ino tersenyum. "Kau mau mengajakku keluar… besok malam? Tidak, besok aku tidak punya urusan kok… baiklah, aku tunggu di rumah…"

Akhirnya ada juga yang membuat Ino tersenyum hari ini. Mantan pacarnya. Ah, bukan, bukan, dia pacar resminya. Uchiha Sasuke. 'Ihihi… makan malam bersama Sasuke-kun.' Ino tidak sabar menunggu. Ia memejamkan matanya meresapi udara kebebasan bagi para pelajar. Udara malam minggu.

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cint dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

"A-ku… maaf… aku…"

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya begitu dalam dan erat. Ia sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Perasaan memang tidak ada yang tahu. Kita bisa mengira tapi tidak tahu yang pasti apa.

"Shikamaru… bukan maksudku… aku…"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Temari. Aku juga tahu aku tidak pantas untuk kamu kok." Shikmaru mendengus kesal. Tetapi ia berusaha agar Temari tidak menganggapnya lelaki egois. "Aku juga tahu, kamu pasti merasa berat pergi bersamaku."

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak merasa begitu. Aku senang bersama kamu malam ini."

Untuk sekilas Shikamaru tersenyum saat mendengarnya.

"Shikamaru, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Ucap Temari jujur. Dia memang bingung. Apakah menerima Shikamaru, ataukah akan menolaknya. Ini begitu tiba-tiba. Ia tidak bisa. Benar-benar tidak bisa. Shikamaru adalah lelaki yang baik. Lelaki yang jujur dan lelaki yang setia. Temari tahu itu semua. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu jangan kuatir, aku tidak akan marah. Kita tetap akan jadi sahabat kok." Shikamaru tersenyum pada Temari. Temari balas tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Aku pamit."

Dan Shikamaru meninggalkan Temari di tengah lalu lalangnya kendaraan yang ada. Menyisahkan luka dirinya sendiri di tapak-tapak kakinya. Meninggalkan sang gadis agar tidak memergoki dirinya tengah berduka.

Aku cinta padamu.

Aku juga cinta padamu.

Aku sayang kamu.

Aku juga sayang kamu.

Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengungkapkannya sejak saat itu. Ta-pi, aku terlalu takut kau akan menjauh dariku.

Aku tahu…

'Sial….!'

Shikamaru merutuk dalam hati. Beginikah rasanya sakit hati. Beginikah rasanya suka tapi yang disuka tidak membalas rasa suka kita. Beginikah adanya bila bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Begitu kurangnya 'kah dirinya. Ia cukup tampan meski tidak seseksi artis-artis bintang bioskop itu. Ia juga cukup baik. Cukup sopan. Cukup pintar. Tetapi kenapa Temari tidak menerimanya. Apa salahnya? Apa kurangnya? Apakah ia harus punya harta yang banyak? Mobil mewah? Rumah luas dengan pekarangan selebar bandara?

Ia hanya ingin Temari menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tidak ada yang lain. Tidak ada yang lebih dari itu.

Kakinya menendangi bebatuan kerikil yang terlunta-lunta dijalanan. Diinjak-injak. Direndahkan.

.

.

.

[ 15 ]

.

.

.

Apalagi yang akan dilakukan Ino? Gadis berambut pirang itu sendiri tidak tahu. Ino tak tahu kenapa juga ia mau mengikuti saran hatinya. Hanya karena tadi ia mendapat telepon dari Sakura yang menanyakan di mana Naruto? Kemana Naruto? Dan apakah Naruto baik-baik saja.

Huh… Ino mendesah. Ia mencari tempat yang aman untuk memata-matai. Ia mengingat lagi bagaimana Sakura membuatnya penasaran akan hubungannya dan Naruto.

Tadi. Ino sedang memejamkan mata setelah mendapat telepon dari Sasuke. Lalu teleponnya bergetar lagi dan ia melihat di layarnya. Haruno Sakura. Ia mengangkatnya.

"Hallo." Katanya mengawali pembicaraan.

Di ujung terdengar. "Oh, ya, hallo Ino, kau ada di mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ada di rumah, Fore-head? Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Mmm… ma-maksudku, apakah kau lihat Naruto ada di mana?"

'Naruto?'

Ino diam untuk berpikir. Bukan berpikir kemana Naruto tapi kenapa Sakura meneleponnya, kenapa tidak menelepon Naruto?

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Bu-bukan apa apa. Hanya saja tadi aku sedang berteleponan dengan si Baka. Tapi teleponnya mati tiba-tiba. Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya tadi. Tapi teleponnya tidak aktif."

"Mungkin dayanya habis."

"Be-begitukah? Ah, iya, benar juga. Ya, sudah, selamat malam."

Apa yang tidak dia curiagai coba. Sakura yang mengawatirkan Naruto terlalu berlebihan. Sakura seolah-olah sudah seperti istri Naruto saja, sikapnya dari pandangan Ino tadi.

Hawa malam dengan angin yang berhembus lumayan dingin di kulit Ino yang tak memakai jaket. Sampai pukul delapan malam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan keluar rumah untuk menemui Sakura. Atau Sakura yang berkunjung ke rumah Naruto. Apakah ia harus menyerah?

Detik jam melaju. Menit terlewat. Tak terasa setengah jam Ino telah menunggu. Ino kini yakin bahwa tidak ada apa-apa antara Naruto dan Sakura. Sakura tidak mungkin membohonginya. Ino berbalik. Tapi ia kemudian membeku. Dari jauh nampak seorang Shikamaru sedang berjalan menunduk sembari menendangi kerikil jalanan. Ino bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana jika Shikamaru memergokinya? Bagaimana Jika Shikamaru menyangka yang bukan-bukan?

Ayolah, pikirkan sesuatu Ino… berpikir… berpikir…

"Ino, sedang apa kau di sini!"

'Aaaahhh. Shikamaru, kenapa kau cepat sekali sampai di depanku!' batin Ino menjerit.

"Aku sedang… mencari angin."

"Mencari angin?"

"Iya. Mencari angin. Kau tahu, udara malam minggu itu sangat baik untuk seorang pelajar. Hehe…"

"Oh."

'Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya.' Ino merasa udara begitu panas karena kesunyian terjadi antara mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana saja kau, Shikamaru, eh?" tanya Ino. Mencoba mengusir kegugupannya.

"Hanya jalan-jalan." Balas Shikamaru singkat.

"Jangan bilang, kau baru berkencan dengan seorang gadis? Katakan padaku, apa saja yang kalian sudah lakukan?"

Ino tak ingin mengatakannya. Sungguh. Ia memang masih merasa nyaman bersama Shikamaru. Ia tidak ingin mendengar nama gadis yang Shikamau suka. Tapi, Ino tidak mau keheningan tercipta begitu lama. Apalagi keheningan yang seperti ini. Satu sama lain tak peduli. Satu sama lain hanya memikirkan diri sendiri.

Shikamaru memandang Ino dengan rasa campur aduk. Apa yang gadis di depannya ini inginkan? Ia memang pergi dengan seorang wanita. Tapi apa pula urusannya?

"Ayolah shika, jangan malu-malu?" tanya Ino yang terasa menggoda di telinga Shikamaru. Apakah Ino ingin mengejeknya? Apakah tidak cukup hanya Temari yang menyakitinya malam ini?

"Seberapa cantik dirinya? Aku jadi penasaran."

Sungguh Shikamaru muak.

"Ayolah…"

"Cukup, Ino, kau juga ingin mengejekku, 'kan!"

Ino begitu kaget tatkala Shikamaru berteriak dan mencengkeram bahunya tiba-tiba. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia hanya bercanda menggoda Shikamaru.

"Kau hanya ingin menertawakan kegagalanku, 'kan! Katakan! Jangan diam saja!" Shikamaru benar-benar emosi. Ia rasa-rasanya ingin marah-marah. "Katakan bahwa aku memang jelek! Katakan, Ino, katakan bahwa aku memang bodoh! Dan katakan… bahwa aku memang tidak pantas memilikinya…"

.

.

.

[ TBC ]

Sampai di sini, saya mengucapkan terima kasih telah membaca. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Pagi. Sinar mentari masuk menembus jendela kaca di kamarnya. Kehangatannya meresap pada kulit laki-laki berambut hitam itu, lama kelamaan membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya, sejak malam. Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya. Udara pagi hari adalah hal yang pertama ia rasakan. Segar. Melegakan.

Saat terduduk. Ia merasa kepalanya kurang enak. Tapi lebih mendingan dari setelah ia kembali dari rumah Temari. Ia ingat lagi tadi malam Temari menolak pernyataan cintanya. Apa yang kurang darinya? Itu adalah hal yang ia pikirkan kini. Bukankah ia dan Temari telah berteman sejak kecil. Apakah gadis itu belum percaya padanya?

Tetapi Shikamaru mengenal betul Temari. Gadis itu Baik. Dan tidak gegabah dalam mengambil kesimpulan. Jadi, keputusannya kemarin pastilah ia pikirkan matang-matang.

Ahh… tidak ada gunanya terus memikirkan orang yang tidak memikirkan kita. Putus Shikamaru. Ingin mencoba mencari hal lain yang mungkin lebih berarti.

Ia pun turun dari kasur empuk itu sembari menyibakkan selimut. Berjalan menuju jendela, kemudian menyingkap tirainya. Sinar mentari menerpa wajahnya. Kicau burung terdengar merdu. Rupanya, pagi ini kota Konoha cerah. Daun-daun pohon yang berwarna hijau terkena sinar matahari pagi. Jalanan masih sepi, memang. Tanpa ada aktivitas dari orang-orang. Oh, iya, hari ini bukannya hari Minggu. Hari liburan bagi semua orang. Apakah ia sudah pikun? Apakah gara-gara ditolak Temari ia jadi Shikamaru yang pelupa?

Begitu besarnya pengaruh dari cinta pertama, ternyata. Bukan hanya rasa sesaat. Bukan hanya rasa gula yang dikecap di lidah, lalu hilang kemudian, masuk ke dalam tenggorokan, menuju ke pencernaan.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan hari Minggu ini. Shikamaru tak punya rencana. Paman Minato beserta keluarga sedang ada acara yang ia sendiri tidak tahu, kata Naruto tadi malam. Ia sebenarnya ingin tanya, apa itu. Tapi rasa-rasanya hal itu tidak sopan untuk ditanyakan oleh orang yang menumpang tempat tinggal.

Akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menonton televisi. Hiburan kecil mungkin ada baiknya. Ia memencet tombol remot kontrol, seketika, televisi menyala dan suara beserta gambar orang tampil di layarnya. Bergerak-gerak.

Itu acara drama percintaan. Pagi-pagi begini ada drama? Shikamaru menghiraukan protes batinnya. Ada yang menarik dari acara itu, menurutnya.

Dalam acara itu, mengisahkan seorang wanita yang jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki. Tampan dan pintar, lelaki itu. Tapi konflik yang ada adalah bahwa seorang laki-laki lain yang tidak lain adalah teman sang wanita. Ia mencintai sang wanita juga.

Karena mencintai laki-laki pertama. Sang wanita pun menyatakan cintanya. Harusnya jika ia diterima pastinya drama itu akan berakhir. Mereka cocok, kok. Tetapi nyatanya ia ditolak dan kemudian malah marah-marah dengan teman laki-lakinya.

Kenapa begitu? Kenapa ia harus marah-marah? Padahal teman laki-lakinya juga tampan dan baik. Diam-diam Shikamaru menggerutu tidak jelas. Kasian sekali bukan sang teman laki-laki itu. Padahal ia begitu tulus mencintai sang wanita. Kenapa ia harus jadi bahan pelampiasan. Jika ia jadi lelaki itu, ia akan menyatakan cintanya. Ia juga akan menyadarkan sang wanita bahwa laki-laki di dunia ini tidak hanya ada lelaki yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Dan ia… dan ia… astaga! Ia ingat sesuatu. Bukankah kemarin malam ia marah-marah pada Ino tanpa sebab yang diketahui gadis berambut pirang itu. Jangan-jangan, Ino berpikir yang macam-macam tentang dirinya! Jangan-jangan Ino berpikir Shikamaru sudah gila. Ah, bagaimana seharusnya?

Ia pun merenung sejenak.

Apakah harus ke rumahnya saja dan meminta maaf kemudian menjelaskan kejadian bahwa ia telah ditolak Temari, lalu karena pikirannya sedang kalut, Ino menjadi pelampiasan. Bukan-bukan, bukan pelampiasan. Ia hanya mau curhat pada Ino. Ok, itu cukup bijak. Baiklah, siang ini ke rumah Yamana Ino.

.

.

.

.

**D**isclaimer: **N**aruto milik **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**T**ypo, **AU**, **OOC**, **OC**

.

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas siang. Toko bunga Yamanaka tak banyak orang mengunjungi. Ino tetap setia duduk di konter sana menunggu pelanggan baru yang mungkin akan muncul. Setelah tiga orang barusan. Toko bunganya kini menjadi sepi. Benar-benar melompong. Padahal hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Biasanya, hari minggu adalah hari kencan, atau hari berkumpul bersama keluarga. Tapi nampaknya hari ini orang-orang tidak begitu antusias membeli bunga untuk sekedar diberikan pada orang-orang yang mereka sayang.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berpikir, ponsel Ino membunyikan nada dering panggilan masuk. Siapa? Pikir Ino ketika ia melihat di layar ponselnya hanya ada deretan nomor telepon yang ia tidak kenal. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada orang yang tidak ia kenal. Atau paling maksimal adalah teman sekelasnya. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak begitu akrab dengan masing-masing anak di kelas.

"Moshi-moshi, siapa ini?" Ino menempelkan telepon ke telinganya. "Siapa? Siapa… apa? Di depan toko? Iya, iya, aku akan segera ke luar."

Siapa sebenarnya? Ino menggerutu dalam langkahnya ke luar rumah. Setelah sampai di depan rumah ia dapat melihat ada seorang laki-laki tengah menunggunya.

Lelaki itu memakai kaca mata berwarna gelap, berambut hitam, dan tubuhnya cukup tinggi. Ino merasa tahu siapa laki-laki ini, tapi siapa… ia tidak tahu namanya. Apa ia melupakan sesuatu?

"Pagi, Ino-chan." Sapa laki-laki itu ramah saat menyadari Ino sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Pagi." Balas Ino.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku? Baik." Kata Ino. Seakan melupakan sesuatu, ia berkata lagi, "Maaf, apakah aku mengenalmu?"

Sesaat, laki-laki itu nampak kaget. "Kau tidak mengenalku?" tanyanya seolah pada dirinya sendiri.

Ino memerhatikan dengan seksama. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Ia menggeleng.

"Maaf."

"Kau lupa padaku?" tanya laki-laki itu, agak mendesak agar Ino lebih teliti dan berkata bahwa ia mengenalnya. Tetapi Ino menggeleng lagi.

"Aku ini temanmu lho, juga teman curhatmu di dunia maya."

Teman curhat? Dunia maya? Jangan-jangan… dia ini..

"Kau…"

"Ya, aku Shino."

"Oh, astaga! Shino? Oh, aku lupa, maafkan aku." Kata Ino tulus.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis, mungkin karena memang ia dan Ino tidak terlalu dekat dalam dunia sebenarnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkanmu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau kemari?"

Laki-laki itu terlihat berpikir sebentar, sempat ia melirik ke sekeliling. Seolah memastikan sesuatu. "Boleh, kita bicara di dalam."

"Tentu," jawab Ino tanpa berpikir. "Ayo masuk, jangan malu-malu."

Mereka berdua pun memasuki toko bunga Yamanaka itu. Ino mempersilahkan Shino duduk.

Sejauh yang dikenal Ino, Shino, adalah salah satu temannya yang pendiam, pintar, dan suka dengan hewan serangga. Meski Ino tidak atau belum pernah melihat Shino membawa serangga. Lagi pula kalau serangganya berupa… ah, tidak. Ia tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"Jadi, kau kemari untuk mengembalikan ini. Terima kasih banyak. Aku saja sampai lupa dengan ini lho."

Ino dan Shino duduk di kursi-kursi yang disediakan untuk pengunjung. Ino tengah berterima kasih kepada Shino karena mengembalikan novel miliknya yang jatuh tanpa sengaja di depan gerbang sekitar satu setengah bulan lalu. Kalau tidak salah, itu adalah ketika ia dan Sakura terlambat sekolah.

"Ya, aku menemukannya."

"Oh, iya, aku masih cukup terkejut ternyata pemilik akun 'Si Doraemon Suka Kue Moci' itu kau."

"Aku memang agak pemalu, orangnya." Ucap Shino gugup.

"Oh, ya?" Ino melebarkan matanya. Agar nampak berbinar. Berniat menggoda Shino.

"Begitulah." Kata Shino. Ia nampak ragu-ragu. Seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Mm, Ino, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu, padamu?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau sudah berbaik hati sekali mengembalikan benda ini. Jadi, apa itu?"

"Mmm…"

"Oh, kau ingin sebuah bunga. Ah, tenang saja, khusus untukmu aku akan memberi diskon kok."

"Bu-bukan, bukan tentang itu."

"Lalu?"

Shino menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu…" diam sesaat. Ia melanjutkan lagi. "Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan percaya padaku. Tapi aku benar-benar serius. Aku menyukaimu, Ino-chan."

Keadaan hening. Ino larut dalam pikirannya. Ini begitu tiba-tiba. Shino memang orang yang baik, menarik, meski agak misterius, dan nyaman ketika Ino mengajaknya bicara lewat media social. Kata-katanya juga terkadang lucu, dan Ino mengakui bahwa Shino layak mendapat wanita yang lebih baik darinya. lagi pula… lagi pula ia juga sudah kembali pada Sasuke.

"Jadi…"

Ino memantapkan apa yang akan diucapkannya. "Maaf, Shino, kau juga tahu sendiri aku telah kembali pada Sasuke-kun."

"Tapi, apakah kau benar-benar percaya padanya? Apakah kau tidak takut bila…" Shino berhenti berucap ketika ia melihat Ino yang nampak akan bersedih. Wajahnya tertunduk. Ini tidak baik. Ia hanya ingin mengatakannya, hal itu, perasaannya, untuk sekarang. Ia tak ingin membuat Ino bersedih karenanya.

"Tapi kita masih berteman kok." Ucap Ino setelah hening yang terasa tak mengenakkan itu.

Shino menghempaskan napasnya. Untuk sekarang ia menyerah. Tak baik memaksa sesuatu. Apalagi kepada Ino. "Baiklah."

Setelah itu Shino pamit karena dirasa tidak ada yang akan ia lakukan atau bicarakan pada Ino. Ino sendiri merasa lega. Menolak pernyataan perasaan seseorang itu tidak mudah. Ia merasakan kini. Perasaan seseorang kalau sudah retak pastinya sulit diperbaiki. Makannya, ia begitu bingung ketika di pertemuan pertama empat mata dengan Shino, secara pribadi, laki-laki itu mengatakan cinta padanya. Mengingat bahwa ia dan Shino tidak begitu akarab di dalam kelas.

Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Shino yang berjalan kian menjauh.

Laki-laki yang baik, ya. Pikirnya. Ia teringat pada Shikamaru. Kejadian semalam berputar di kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Shikamaru? Laki-laki itu seperti tengah patah hati.

Ketika Ino masih larut dalam pikirannya. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya tiba-tiba sehingga membuatnya melompat dan berbalik. Berniat meneriaki orang yang mengagetkannya. Namun matanya melebar besar.

"Hai, Ino."

Ino terperangah.

"Shi-shikamaru."

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cinta dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar di atas kepalanya. Shikamaru hampir berlari saat ia melihat toko bunga Yamanaka—tempat di mana Ino tinggal—sudah dekat. Ia bahkan nyaris berteriak. Kalau saja tak ada seorang laki-laki di depan toko bunga Yamanaka. Laki-laki itu memakai kacamata hitam dan memiliki rambut berwarna hitam. Siapa? Rasa-rasanya ia pernah melihatnya. Tapi di mana? Ia agak lupa.

Sesaat setelah itu seorang gadis berambut pirang ke luar dari toko. Itu Ino. Entah apa yang mendorong Shikamaru, tapi laki-laki itu mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Ketika laki-laki berkaca mata hitam itu masuk bersama Ino. Shikamaru mendekat ke toko. Ia ingin memata-matai—menguping—mereka berdua. Merasa ada sesuatu yang mengancam.

Hinga akhirnya ia pun tahu bahwa laki-laki yang ternyata Shino—mantan teman kelas Shikamaru ketika ia sekelas dengan Ino—menyatakan perasaannya. Ada yang menyesakkan hatinya. Entah apa itu. Padahal ia juga tahu bahwa Ino telah kembali pada Sasuke. Apa ia cemburu? Tidak. Tidak. Tapi kenapa ketika mendengar secara langsung seorang Yamanaka Ino berhubungan dengan seorang laki-laki. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal. Kurang iklas.

Ketika terdengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat pada pintu ke luar. Lekas. Shikamaru menjauh. Mencari aman dari amukan sang Yamanaka!

Ketika orang itu pergi. Shikamaru mendekat ke arah Ino yang membelakanginya. Menepuk pundaknya cepat. Ino kaget dan nyaris melompat. Berbalik seketika. Kemudian matanya melebar.

"Hai, Ino."

"Shi-shikamaru."

Shikamaru meringis. Ingat bahwa barusan mengagetkan Ino. "Apa kabar." Ucapnya bersahabat.

"Oh, baik, aku baik." Ino terkikik menetralisir keadaan. "Jadi, ada urusan apa?" tanyanya pada Shikamaru.

"Begini, mmm… aku mau…"

"Ya…?"

"Mau…" Shikamaru memaksa berucap. "Mau minta maaf soal yang kemarin malam. Kau tahu, aku sedang emosi kemarin. Yah, begitulah." Jelasnya menghembuskan napas.

"Oh, kemarin? Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya hal sepele saja kok."

"Benarkah, kau tidak marah aku bersikap begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita 'kan bersahabat." Ino tersenyum lebar. Tiba-tiba ia jadi penasaran kenapa Shikamaru bersikap seperti kemarin. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa bersikap seperti itu? Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu malu. Ceritakan saja jika itu membuatmu lebih baik."

"Yah…" Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Apa boleh buat. Sudah tanggung. Sebaiknya kau sekalian tahu mengenai apa yang aku alami."

Ino menjadi semakin penasaran. Matanya berbinar tertarik.

"Hahh…" hembus napas Shikamaru. "Temari, anak perempuan yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu itu menolakku kemarin malam. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang salah? Kurasa aku memang perlu belajar bagaimana membuat wanita jatuh cinta. Aku …"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang ini?"

"A-apa?" Shikamaru tidak paham kata-kata Ino. Dahinya mengernyit.

Ino masuk ke toko bunga Yamanaka. Lalu ke luar lagi dan mengunci pintu. Menarik tangan Shikamaru untuk mengikutinya ke suatu tempat. Shikamaru hanya diam. Membiarkan Ino melakukan hal yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Ino lagi.

Pohon berdaun kehijauan yang menaungi mereka serasa bergoyang tertiup angin di siang hari yang cerah. Awan putih di langit melambai. Bergerak pelan. Bergumul satu sama lain.

Shikamaru masih memejamkan matanya menikmati udara yang memasuki indra penciumannya. Lebih dalam. Lebih nyaman.

"Aku merasa lebih baik."

"Nah, bagus, begitulah seharusnya."

Ino tersenyum pada langit di atas sana.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Kau memang sahabat yang paling baik." Ucap Shikamaru tulus. Membuka matanya. Bersamaan dengan itu. Ino tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Dan gadis itu terlihat berbeda. Berbinar. Cerah. Cantik. Membuat hatinya berdebar. Lebih cepat. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah karena menatap Ino? Apakah karena gadis itu?

Ketika gadis itu berdiri dan menghirup napas dalam. Shikamaru kembali merasakan hal yang sama. Tingkah gadis itu. Terkesan menarik. Apa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Ino?

Tidak. Ini tidak baik. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia dan Ino hanya sahabat. Sahabat tak mungkin menyukai dalam arti khusus seorang sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabatnya, yang sudah menjadi kekasih orang.

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cinta dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

Shikamaru berjalan pulang ke rumah paman Minato dengan perasaan ringan. Pertama, ia merasa lega Ino tidak marah dengan sikapnya kemarin malam. Kedua, ia merasa nyaman. Bebannya, beban patah hati itu sudah berkurang. Ketiga, ia merasa berbeda. Bersama dengan Ino rasa yang aneh tapi menyenangkan.

Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan pintu. Ia mengetuk. Tak ada yang menyahut. Namun tak begitu lama. Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu. Wajahnya nampak sumringah melihat Shikamaru. Saat Shikamaru masuk ke dalam dan ia menanyakan soal paman Minato. Katanya, paman Minato belum pulang. Shikamaru akan pergi ke kamarnya sebelum pelayan itu menghentikannya.

"Ada sesuatu?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum membuat Shikamaru curiga. Pelayan itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda. Shikamaru segera membukanya. Dan tangannya bergetar hebat.

Tidak mungkin. Ini darinya. Dia. Wanita itu…

Tak berapa lama ponsel Shikamaru berbunyi. Ia segera mengangkatnya. Tangannya masih bergetar. Di ujung sana terdengar suara seorang perempuan.

Kini ia nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai.

Tak mungkin. Lagi-lagi Shikamaru mengejang. Harus ada yang ia lakukan. Harus. Harus.

.

.

.

[ 17 ]

.

.

.

Pria berkuncir itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia nampak meragu, sambil mondar-mandir ke sana ke mari sampai-sampai membuat Naruto yang sedang membaca-baca materi Fisika untuk ulangan besok menggerutkan kening kesal. Remaja tingkat atas itu bahkan menyumpah dan menghitung dalam hati apabila si Nanas tidak segera diam, ia tidak tahu kejahilan apa yang akan ia perbuat.

Naruto mulai menghitung. Satu, dua, dan … ia berang bukan mainnya. Shikamaru masih saja mondar-mandir. Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu pun menggebrak meja dengan keras, sampai-sampai membuat Shikamaru kaget.

"Nah, OK. Sebenarnya ada apa sih, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru bergidik sambil mengelus belakang telinganya. Dia meneguk ludahnya. Dengan bibir bergetar, ia berujar

"Dia, dia menelepon lagi, Naruto."

Dan seolah melihat sebuah rudal tentara Amerika bergerak ke arahnya. Uzumaki Naruto mengejang hebat.

"Apaaa! Dia, dia menelepon lagi. Jadi, jadi apa lagi yang dia mau? Apa, apa Shika? Apa 'tebayo?"

Pria berkuncir itu lalu merogoh saku celananya. Bukan main geroginya dia, tangannya bergetar hebat pada selembar kertas berisi tulisan-tulisan tangan yang rapi. Dan Naruto sendiri melihat itu kembali syok. Bahkan pemuda yang sebelumnya duduk dengan tenang di kursi sofa itu kini berdiri.

"Gawat! Kita harus lapor polisi!"

"Tidak!" teriak Shikamaru cepat.

Itu malah akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk. Pikir Shikamaru dalam hati. Awalnya ia mengira surat itu hanya surat main-main. Lalu telepon dari wanita itu datang. Shikamaru menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. Ada seorang wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya dengan antusias. Naruto bilang bahwa semua itu tidak akan terjadi. Wanita itu tidak mungkin bunuh diri meskipun Shikamaru tidak menemuinya.

Dan kini sudah berulangkali telepon itu datang. Jam sembilan malam ia akan melakukannya. Sekarang masih jam delapan. Apa menelepon polisi adalah langkah yang tepat? Tidak! Harus bisa lakukan hal lain selain itu. Jika gadis itu syok melihat polisi. Ia tak mau hal yang lebih buruk terjadi, nantinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana lagi, Shika?"

Shikamaru menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening. Berpikir. Ia butuh cara. Butuh cara. Wanita. Bunga. Kelembutan. Lemah gemulai. Perlindungan. Harapan.

"Tak ada cara yang lain sepertinya."

"Apa? Apa yang akan kau rencanakan, Shika." Kata Naruto. Khawatir. "Apa aku harus membantumu?"

Shikamaru tersenyum menatap sahabat durian kuningnya itu. Ia bertutur dengan begitu tenang, "Terima kasih. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Ah, tapi mungkin kalau aku perlu bantuan. Aku akan menghubungimu." Ia berjalan menuju ke pintu.

"Tentu aku akan membantumu sebisaku." Kata Naruto. Ketika Shikamaru melangkah. Naruto kepikiran sesuatu. "Tunggu!" teriak Naruto. Seketika Shikamaru berbalik. "Ada pesan-pesan terakhir?"

"Haaahhh!"

Shikamaru tertawa. Tapi nampaknya Naruto sedang tidak bercanda.

"Iya, pesan terakhir! Bisa jadi wanita itu adalah seorang psikopat. Kalau kau punya kata-kata terakhir. Inilah waktunya."

Shikamaru menggeleng. Ada-ada saja kelakuan temannya ini. Membikin jantungnya tiba-tiba hampir terloncat.

Tapi, ia menanggapinya pada akhirnya. "Katakan saja, pada Ino, bahwa dia bagiku adalah sahabat wanita yang paling baik." Dan wanita yang kini aku suka. Tambah Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Siap, boss."

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cinta dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

Udara dingin malam menyapa Ino saat ia turun dari mobil mewah Sasuke. Setengah sembilan. Tinggal lampu depan dan atas dari rumahnya yang menyala. Mungkin, ayahnya dan ibunya sudah terlelap.

Ketika Sasuke memutar dan mendekat ke arahnya, ke arah Ino, dan menyentuh bibirnya, membersihkan sisa makan malam mereka, Ino sempat berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Terima kasih, makan malamnya, Sasuke-kun." tulus ucap Ino gugup. Wajahnya terlukis semburat kemerahan. "Aku senang."

"Aku senang jika kamu senang. Kamu percaya 'kan kalau aku sudah berubah, sekarang. Aku akan setia padamu, Ino."

Ino tersenyum dan kemudian terkikik kecil. Sasuke memang telah berubah. Dan harusnya tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkannya. Baik itu tentang Shino. Maupun tentang Shikamaru.

"Mm." Ino mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau mau mampir?" tawarnya.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. "Sepertinya tidak untuk sekarang, mungkin lain kali."

"Aku akan tunggu lain kalinya."

"OK. Selamat malam, Ino."

"Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun."

Kembali udara dingin membuat Ino merinding. Mobil Sasuke telah jauh. Ino segera berbalik dan membuka pintu.

"Malam. Ino."

"Ma-malam." Siapa yang menyapanya? Bukankah ia tidak ada janji. Bukankah ini sudah malam. Apakah, hantu? Ino berbalik lagi.

"Sai! Kenapa kau di sini?"

Ino memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh nyaris loncat dari tempatnya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh ke sini?" kata lelaki bernama Sai tersenyum sopan.

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau ada waktu."

Ino berpikir sebentar. "Mm... baiklah..." ketika Sai tersenyum senang. Ino menambahkan. "Tapi jangan lama-lama. Ini sudah malam."

"Tenang saja, kita hanya pergi ke kafe terdekat dari sini."

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cinta dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

Jam di tangan Shikamaru menunjukkan waktu hampir sembilan malam. Sunyi senyap sekarang. Udara malam dingin. Dedaunan yang berjatuhan di tanah terasa mengerikan ketika tertiup angin. Gedung sekolahan Konoha begitu nampak menakutkan. Gelap gulita. Dan bayangannya seolah ada orang yang tengah memperhatikannya, dari suatu tempat.

Tapi ia tak mungkin berhenti sekarang. Ia memang takut. Tapi ia juga lebih takut jika ada apa-apa dengan gadis yang meneleponnya.

Shikamaru toleh-toleh. Gadis itu belum diketemukannya. Dua menit lagi jam sembilan! Oh, tidak. Bagaimana ini? Nyawa seseorang dipertaruhkan. Ia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu. Cepat. Harus cepat. JANGAN SAMPAI TERLAMBAT!

Shikamaru kembali mengawasi ke sekitar. Gadis itu bilang di sekitar jembatan. Kalau Shikamaru tidak datang. Ia, gadis itu akan bunuh diri dengan surat yang mengatakan bahwa Shikamaru adalah dalang dari itu. Ini benar-benar urusan penting. Ia tidak mau mencoreng keluarganya. Lebih-lebih ia tidak mau menghilangkan nyawa, seseorang.

Shikamaru masih berlari ke sana ke mari. Beberapa detik yang terasa mencekam. Ada yang tertangkap olehnya. Putih-putih.

Nah, nah, nah. Itu bukan... wanita memakai kacamata. Ia juga berkerudung putih. Berada tepat di atas jembatan. Shikamaru melirik jamnya. Tidak. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi. Tapi gadis itu tak melihat Shikamaru datang. Tidak. Jangan. Jangan sampai.

"Tunggu! Tunggu nona! Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tunggu di situ. Aku akan segera sampai. Ya, bagus." menghadaplah terus ke sini. Jauh-jauhlah dari pinggiran jembatan. Lanjut Shikamaru dalam hati. Napasnya mulai teratur.

Tapi itu hanya sebentar karena keantusiasan gadis itu membuat jembatan kayu itu bergoyang. Tidak. JANGAN SAMPAI! Jantungnya berdetak cepat sangking kagetnya. Menambah larinya. Dan…

Da-pat!

"Hahhh..."

Serak terdengar suara terngah-engah Shikamaru yang mengambil napas.

"Aku kira kamu tidak akan datang, Shika-san."

Gadis di depan Shikamaru tersenyum. Shikamaru melepaskan pegangannya pada kedua lengan gadis itu.

"Haah…" napasnya masih terengah. Meski sekarang dadanya agak lega. "Aku begitu khawatir, kau nekat sekali."

"Aku tidak nekat."

Shikamaru bergidik.

"Lalu apa tadi!" Shikamaru berteriak. Aku tidak nekat. Gadis itu bilang. Padahal tadi dirinya nyaris terbunuh.

"Bukankah pernah kubilang bahwa kamu bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku."

Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah. Selalu seperti ini. batin Shikamaru. Apakah gadis itu tidak lelah mengejarnya.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku mengerti itu."

"Lalu...?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Saat aku melihat Shika-san lagi. Aku merasa ingin berada di dekatmu."

"Tapi..."

"Kumohon, Shika-san. Berikanlah aku kesempatan. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Aku akan berusaha menjadi orang yang sempurna."

Shikamaru menunduk. Gadis itu cantik. Seumurannya. Nampak aslinya seorang yang baik. Cerdas. Dan berkecukupan.

"Tidak. Bukan itu."

"Lalu...?"

"Aku... aku..."

Gadis itu masih memperhatikan Shikamaru dengan sunggingan senyum yang begitu 'kawai'.

"Maksudku… ah, baiklah… begini saja. Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir. Dan, aku akan memberikan jawabanku yang sebenarnya."

"Aku setuju."

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cinta dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

"Apa?" Ino berteriak. Sai menatap Ino dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku bilang, aku menyukaimu."

"Ta-tapi, Sai... bukan..." Ino memang merasa bahwa perhatian Sai selama ini berbeda. Ia juga tahu cepat atau lambat Sai akan mengatakan hal ini. Tapi... tetap saja...

"Kau tak perlu khawatir," sesaat Sai memejamkan matanya. "Aku tak akan mengharapkan jawaban. Setidaknya tidak sekarang. Tapi, aku akan selalu menunggumu."

Itulah hal yang sebenarnya paling ditakutkan oleh Ino. Memberi harapan palsu.

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cinta dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

Hari berganti. Hari ini hari yang cerah. Malu-malu mentari mulai muncul pelan-pelan. Di gerbang sekolah lewat dua muda mudi yang begitu bersemangat menuntut ilmu. Naruto dan Sakura.

Di tempat lain. Shikamaru tak sengaja jumpa dengan Ino. Shikamaru dan Ino pun melangkah ke sekolah bersama-sama.

Laki-laki itu masih memikirkan kejadian semalam. Pertemuannya dengan gadis yang terobsesi padanya. Ia ingat saat pertama kali mengenalnya dulu. Gadis itu sedang di taman kota. Shikamaru memperhatikannya tengah membaca buku. Gadis itu beranjak dan bukunya tertinggal di bangku taman.

Shikamaru pun mengejar gadis itu dan mengembalikan buku tadi.

Sejak saat itu entah mengapa walau tidak begitu sering. Ia kerap bertemu dengan gadis itu. Dan sudah beberapa kali, gadis itu menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Yamana Ino juga berjalan dalam diam. Ia masih memikirkan tentang kejadian-kejadian kemarin. Shino dan Sai. Keduanya mengatakan perasaan kepadanya. Ia sudah bilang tak bisa. Tetapi kedua laki-laki itu masih mau menunggunya. Andai yang mengatakan itu adalah Shikamaru. Mungkin, yang terjadi adalah hal lain. Ah, tidak. Tidak. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ino.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuat Ino mendongak menatapnya.

Jangan-jangan Shikamaru berpikir ia masih marah. Pikir Ino.

"Tidak, tidak, hanya urusan kecil kok." ucap Ino.

"Oh."

Hening lagi.

Mereka berdua hampir masuk dari gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara menyapa.

"Ohayo, Shika-san, Ino-chan!"

Mereka lantas berbalik dan begitu syok melihat orang di depan mereka. Kedua mata mereka melebar.

"Hi-hinata!"

Nara Shikamaru dengan keterkejutannya. Yamanaka Ino dengan ketidakpercayaannya.

.

.

.

[ TBC ]


	6. Chapter 6

"Apa kabar, Ino-chan." Hinata berkata dengan senyum malaikatnya. Kerudung putihnya, menutupi helaian rambutnya. "Sudah lama, kita tak bertemu. Kau semakin cantik saja." Tambahnya, tersenyum lebih manis.

Di seberangnya, Ino seperti tak berniat menyahut. Gadis itu diam. Sorot matanya kosong. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Yang seolah berkata, benarkah yang aku lihat ini?

Tidak. Aku pasti salah lihat. Gemuruh batinnya bicara.

Sebentar lagi. Ya beberapa detik lagi pasti, sosok perempuan manis di depanku ini akan lenyap tak berbekas. Ini semata hanya mimpiku yang teramat kelewatan. Ibu pasti, akan datang dan membangunkanku. Segera.

Ya, Ibu pasti datang!

DATANG!

Namun tak terjadi apa-apa. Sosok Hinata tetap berada di hadapannya. Tersenyum manis. Bahkan kini, senyumnya lebih lebar. Jilbab putihnya seolah bercahaya. Memantulkan sinar mentari pagi. Matanya berbinar cerah.

Shikamaru yang berada di dekat Ino merasakan keanehan gadis pirang itu. Disenggolnya lengan atasnya pelan yang tertutup kain seragam agar segera merespon. Shikamaru juga bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi pada Ino? Kenapa tak menyahut sapaan Hinata?

Senggolan Shikamaru tak jua membuat gadis itu memandangnya atau sekedar merespon. Apakah Ino mengenal Hinata? Apakah Hinata punya peran buruk di masa lalunya?

Semakin ia memikirkannya. Semakin keadaan tak nyamanlah yang ada. Detik beradu. Tak tahu menahu. Memaksa Shikamaru untuk segera membuat keputusan supaya suasana menjadi lebih baik. Otaknya mulai berpikir cepat. Akhirnya, lelaki itu menarik tangan Ino, membawanya kabur ke mana saja.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata!" teriak Shikamaru sambil berlari.

Helaian rambut panjang berwarna pirang milik Yamanaka Ino mengombak karena berlari. Angin menerpanya. Kaki jenjangnya, dengan kaku mengikuti langkah ke mana Shikamaru tuju.

Gadis berambut pirang itu melihat tangannya yang digemgam oleh Shikamaru. Benar. Ia tengah butuh seseorang. Genggamannya pun menguat. Benar. Hinata memang orang yang pernah ada kaitannya dengan masa lalunya. Hari lama yang membuatnya menyesal pada diri sendiri. Kecewa, karena mengedepankan keegoisannya.

"Sekarang. Bicaralah!"

"A-apa?" Ino tergagap. Tak mengerti maksud ucapan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendesah. Ia berbaring di atas bangku panjang, pada atap sekolah yang terbuat dari kayu. Coklat warnanya. Bekas plituran, klimis mengkilau. Sinar mentari begitu hangat di atas sini, me-nyampur panasnya dalam campuran bebatuan bahan bangunan.

Keadaan hening. Suara di bawah sanalah yang terdengar. Riuh seperti biasa sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Dari jauh pun orang juga tahu bahwa murid-murid di bawah sana tengah mengobrolkan bahan yang menurut mereka menarik. Gosip. Sepak bola. Laki-laki tampan. Perempuan cantik. Sinetron. Dan hal lain khas para remaja. Tapi keadaan di sini sama sekali tak mengenakkan. Shikamaru merasa bahwa Ino menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia penasaran. Dengan logat andalannya, ia berujar,

"Langit melindungi bumi. Dari apa-apa yang ada di luaran sana. Asteroid. Panas matahari langsung… rumah juga serupa, melindungi penghunianya dari dinginnya malam. Melindungi penghunianya dari serbuan pasukan hujan. Mata-mata keranjang laki-laki. Dan sengatan matahari musim kemarau… begitu pula dengan aku," Shikamaru merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan. Ino mendengar dan menunggu. "… ya, aku juga ingin melindungimu. Jadi, ku mengharap kau mau berbagi jika ada yang memang membuatmu resah."

Ino berdebar. Kata-kata itu begitu jelas. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa Shikamaru berkata bahwa ia ingin melindungiku?

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru balik.

Ino gugup. Tapi ia merasa penasaran dengan kata-kata Shikamaru tadi.

"Kenapa… Shikamaru, kau ingin melindungi?"

"Entahlah."

Laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum meskipun Ino tidak melihatnya. Gadis pirang itu memunggunginya.

"Kau tahu, Ino."

Shikamaru menghirup napas pelan. Bibirnya berucap,

"Hidup di Konoha begitu menyenangkan. Ada banyak hal baru yang aku temui di sini. Mulai dari Uzumaki Naruto, Paman Minato. Bibi Kushina. Haruno Sakura. Yamana Ino. Dan teman-teman yang lain. Juga sekolahan Konoha. Atau Toko Bunga Yamanaka.

"Sudah sebulan lebih aku tak pulang ke rumah. Rasa-rasanya, aku, jadi kangen, Kaa-san, apa dia marah-marah nanti ya saat aku pulang tiba-tiba. Ia wanita yang baik. Setia. Anggun. Dan pastinya, seorang ibu yang menyayangi, anaknya."

Shikamaru mendesah lagi untuk ke sekian kali. Tetapi meskipun terlihat tak begitu menggebu-gebu, ia melanjutkan ceritanya tentang orang tuanya untuk memmbuat Ino supaya mau bercerita padanya.

"Waktu umurku sepuluh tahun. Aku suka sekali memancing. Mungkin itu hal lain yang kusuka selain melihat awan, maupun membaca buku. Sering, setiap minggu aku memancing, bahkan ketika ayah menyuruhku di rumah untuk membantunya membersihkan gudang, aku nekat pergi. Tidak, semuanya tetap baik-baik saja untungnya.

"Sampai suatu hari, ketika aku sedang memancing di suatu sungai tak jauh dari rumahku, hujan tiba-tiba turun. Lama-lama semakin deras. Guntur dari langit juga datang. Aku ingin berlari sebenarnya tapi, hujan itu begitu tiba-tiba dan begitu deras. Lalu karena di dekat sana ada gubuk yang lumayan kuat untuk berteduh. Ku melangkah ke sana sampai hujan reda.

"Tiga jam lamanya, baru hujan reda. Aku bersyukur karena tidak kebasahan sehingga tidak membuat badanku jadi meriang. Dan hari telah malam sekitar pukul setengah tujuh. Dengan pelan kuketuk pintu. Lalu apa yang terjadi. Ibuku yang membuka pintu tiba-tiba memelukku erat dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia sangat menghawatirkanku. Ia sangat takut aku terluka. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa aku memang begitu beruntung.

"Maka dari itu aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Ya, meskipun aku memang tak bisa seperti anak lain yang berlaku lembut. Aku sering pula berlaku semena-mena yang…"

"Gadis pengganggu!"

Seru Ino menyela ucapan Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum. Tapi setelahnya ia bingung.

"Ma… maksudnya?"

Shikamaru bertanya-tanya. Pengganggu apa? Hinata? Gadis yang tadi itu? Gadis manis berkacamata itu.

"Dia, gadis yang merebut Sasuke dariku, dulu."

Shikamaru seketika bungkam. Laki-laki itu masih menunggu barang kali Ino mau melanjutkan penjelasannya itu. Detik berjalan dalam sepi. Setelah dinyana tak ada penjelasan lagi. Shikamaru merasa butuh mengucapkan sesuatu. "Oh." Gumamnya.

Hanya itu yang dapat ke luar dari bibirnya. Ia juga tidak tahu. Entah mengapa mengingat nama Sasuke membuat dadanya tak enak. Sesak.

Ino tertawa kecil membuat Shikamaru semakin merasa bingung.

Gadis itu pun berucap,

"Sebenarnya, bukan seperti itu juga sih." Wajahnya menoleh Shikamaru sekilas. Shikamaru tertegun karena Ino tersenyum. "Hinata itu orang yang baik, manis, pintar, dan sopan. Ia bukanlah gadis yang suka dengan laki-laki yang hanya bermodalkan ketampanan. Apalagi sampai-sampai merebut kekasih orang, lebih-lebih temannya sendiri. Yah… Sasuke-kun _lah_ yang mendekatinya."

Tiba-tiba Ino terisak membuat Shikamaru kelabakan. Ia belum pernah berada dalam situasi ini. Shikamaru tergetar hati ingin menenangkannya, Yamanaka Ino. Ia mendekat, menjulurkan tangannya, meski tidak tahu pula apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia lakukan. Tapi Ino menolak tangan Shikamaru. Ia masih mampu.

Yamanaka Ino melanjutkan lagi,

"Y-a, be-gitulah. Hinata suka dengan orang yang de-wasa, dan Sasu-ke, masih belum dewasa. Ia kerap egois."

Sunggingan kecil tercetak di bibir Ino. Air matanya berhenti mengalir, meski, sengguknya masih ada sesekali.

"Pertama kalinya aku mengetahui hubungan keduanya yang dekat. Aku begitu marah dengan Hinata! Aku begitu mencintai Sasuke. Dan dia adalah satu dari sahabatku yang terpercaya. Tega-teganya dia menghianatiku. Aku marah padanya. Muak melihat mukanya. Dan kasar menghindarinya. Hingga ia tidak betah bersekolah di sini dan pindah ke sekolah lain. Aku tak peduli dengan itu dan aku juga tak mau tahu apapun lagi tentang Hinata.

"Sampai… sampai Sasuke memutuskanku semena-mena. Saat aku tanya apa alasannya. Dia hanya menjawab, bahwa, aku seperti anak kecil yang manja dan sering cengeng. Dia mencampakkanku. Bahkan, saat aku melabraknya di satu kafe bersama Hinata. Dia malah mengata-ngataiku bahwa aku wanita murahan yang terlampau menggilai laki-laki.

"Apa aku salah Shika? Tidak, 'kan!"

Shikamaru tergugu mendengarnya. Begitu lembut perasaan seorang perempuan. Sungguh sakit melihat perempuan terluka. Perempuan memang perasa. Dan perempuan yang jatuh cinta, setia, catik. Seharusnya tidak mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Ada rasa yang timbul untuk melindungi gadis ini. Yamanaka Ino. Rasa yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Rasa seorang laki-laki kepada perempuan.

"Tapi… e'h…" sengguk Ino, menghapus sisa tangis yang ke luar dari matanya. Ia menatap Shikamaru yang berada di dekatnya itu.

"Semuanya ternyata salah. Hinata tetaplah teman yang baik." Ino mencoba tersenyum. "Lagi pula, aku percaya kalau Sasuke kini sudah berubah. Ah, jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

Kau membuatku menjadi… diriku yang lemah, Shika. Lanjut Ino dalam hati. Ia merutuk dirinya karena bersedih hanya dengan melihat Hinata. Padahal gadis itu tidak salah.

Ino berdehem karena suasana menjadi canggung. Bingung berkata apa lagi. Ia tiba-tiba kepikiran tentang Shikamaru yang sepertinya juga mengenal Hinata.

"Lalu, kau sendiri, Shikamaru. Kenapa kau kabur juga dari Hinata. Aku tahu kok. Jangan pura-pura cuek begitu." Kata Ino mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dua burung gereja mendarat bersama tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

Shikamaru nyengir serasa tak punya dosa. Ia tidak suka melihat Ino tersedih lagi. Tatapan gadis itu ketika sedih menusuk hatinya. Mendengar arah pembicaraan yang dirubah ke arahnya, Shikamaru kepikiran hubungan Hinata dengan dirinya. Hinata ya… apakah harus mengatakan kepada Ino bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang 'tergila-gila' padanya. Ahh, sepertinya memalukan. Tapi patut dicoba.

"Yah, seperti katamu. Hinata suka cowok dewasa." Diam sebentar, ia berucap lagi. "Aku contohnya." Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum puas melihat Ino yang terbelalak.

"Ih, kepedean banget sih. Mentang-mentang bisa berkata bijak."

Sebal, Ino memukul-mukul lengan Shikamaru ringan. Membuat Shikamaru mundur beberapa langkah. Shikamaru meringis-ringis, pura-pura kesakitan. Berkata-kata ampun ibu aku tidak akan nakal lagi.

Di temani matahari yang kian meninggi. Waktu menjelang bel masuk berlalu seperti itu.

Shikamaru berpikir. Setidaknya. Meskipun agak tidak enak juga merasakan pukulan dari Ino. Ini lebih baik daripada melihat Ino yang mengingat masa kelamnya bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke...! Ah, tidak, jangan Sasuke lagi. Ia tak mau mengingat nama itu. Meski, ia juga harus bersiap-siap karena suatu saat pasti Ino akan mengenalkan orang itu juga padanya.

Si-al…

Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

Astaga! Tadi ia memegang tangan Ino secara langsung. Ia harus cepat-cepat minta maaf. Ia harus cepat-cepat to-bat.

.

.

.

.

**D**isclaimer: **N**aruto milik **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**T**ypo, **AU**, **OOC**, **OC**

.

.

.

.

Beberapa siswa yang sekelas dengannya tersenyum ramah dan pamit dahulu melewatinya yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Hari sudah hampir sore. Ekskul catur yang ia ikuti telah usai. Agak cepat hari ini. Ia ijin karena ada janji dengan Ino. Katanya gadis itu ingin berterimakasih padanya karena tiga hari yang lalu ia membuatnya tidak bersedih mengingat masa lalunya. Shikamaru benar-benar tidak bermaksud apa-apa, termasuk mengharap imbalan. Tapi Ino memaksanya. Yah, ia juga tidak tega menolak.

Tiga hari yang berlalu pula. Shikamaru merasa hubungan mereka berdua membaik. Mereka sudah mulai berangkat bersama. Pulang bersama. Juga makan di kantin bersama. Dan mengenai Hinata. Gadis berkacamata itu nampaknya memang menuruti apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru malam itu. Ia tidak menganggu Shikamaru. Untuk menunggu keputusannya. Apa yang akan ia katakan nanti.

Shikamaru juga belum mengambil sikap. Ingin mengatakan bagaimana. Ia bingung karena Hinata gadis yang baik. Melihat Ino yang bersedih kemarin membuatnya tidak tega. Apa aku harus menerimanya? Apa aku harus berusaha mencintai Hinata? Ah, kalau aku memiliki perasaan yang mudah jatuh cinta. Itu suatu hal gampang. Tapi, aku bukan seorang yang seperti itu. Sayang sekali.

Ino akhirnya nampak juga. Gadis itu memasukkan buku yang baru ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Gadis itu memang suka membaca. Maksudnya, membaca Novel terutama sekali Novel tantang…

"Cinta, sudah selesai meminjam bukunya ya."

Yamanaka Ino merona seketika.

"Jangan berkata yang bukan-bukan, Shikamaru!" kata Ino sewot. "Ayo, ikut aku!"

Dengan mengendiikan bahu Shikamaru mengikuti Ino. Semoga saja Ino tidak terlalu tersinggung dengan godaannya barusan. Ia hanya berniat bercanda. Lagi pula tidak ada orang lain, di sana tadi.

Tapi pikiran Shikamaru benar-benar gelisah. Ia gugup. Apalagi ketika arah yang mereka tuju adalah rumah Ino. Ouw, apa yang diinginkan Ino. Tidak. Semoga bukan hal yang menjengkelkan. Ah, mendokosai… sialan… pikiran sialan…

Tepat sekali! Hal yang dipikirkanya benar terjadi. Ini tidak baik. Shikamaru tegang dan tak nyaman.

"Ayo, jangan malu, dicicip-cicip."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk canggung. Kenapa ia bisa berpikir bahwa ia akan makan bersama keluarga Ino. Kenapa tidak berpikir yang normal. Ia merutuk pikirannya sendiri yang kadang melayang ke mana-mana.

"O, iya, namamu, Shikamaru bukan? Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa berkenalan."

Shikamaru semakin gugup.

Ini seperti pertanyaan, 'Bagaimana kalian bisa saling jatuh cinta?'. Tidak. Bukan begitu. Ah, Shikamaru kuat-kuat menghentikan pikiran konyolnya. Ia melirik sekilas Ino untuk membantunya. Tapi gadis yang berada di sampingnya yang berhadapan dengan sang ibu, kini sedang menunduk dan memasukkan beberapa makanan ke mulutnya menggunakan sumpit. Ouw, sial. Malangnya dirinya.

Sehingga dengan sedikit terbata, Shikamaru pun menjelaskan ke ayah Ino yang ada di hadapannya. Tentang asalnya, alasannya datang ke Konoha. Siapa ayahnya, ibunya dan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Ino. Peristiwa di dekat sungai itu.

Ayah dan ibu Ino tertawa. Sementara Ino sendiri menunduk lebih dalam dan cemberut. Semburat kemerahan juga tak tertinggal. Gadis itu malu.

Siapa juga yang tidak malu, bila cerita ketika tengah menangis dan meraung-raung, berteriak tentang kekasih yang menghianatinya, lalu ketika berbalik, ternyata ada orang yang melihatnya. Diceritakan pada ayah dan ibunya sendiri?

Konyol… konyol sekali…

Untuk menghilangkan malunya. Yamanaka Ino pun mengalihkan pembicaraan seputar sekolahnya. Keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

Sore itu kehangatan tercipta di keluarga Yamanaka.

Shikamaru merasa, rasa rindunya cukup terobati dengan melihat kebersamaan ayah dan ibu dari Ino. Jika orang tuanya melihatnya, kira-kira apa yang mereka katakan.

"Shikamaru, pacarmu cantik sekali."

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Pikirannya ngelantur ke mana-mana lagi.

.

.

.

[ 19 ]

.

.

.

"Benarkah, kau sudah melakukannya…?" Ia tersenyum tanpa melihat sebenarnya siswa lain menoleh karena suaranya yang keras. "Bagus, bagus… eh, tidak, tenang saja, kau tak perlu khawatir. Hanya hari ini saja…" tiba-tiba ia tertawa membuat kerutan di kening orang - orang tergambar semakin jelas. "Bukankah kau bisa dapat double, Fore-head!" Ino cekikikan.

Beberapa orang yang lewat di depannya tersenyum aneh. Ino merasa risih. Sigap ia mengecilkan volume bicaranya.

Tak sampai semenit. Ponsel masuk ke sakunya bersamaan dengan duduknya ia di bangku depan ruang OSIS itu. Shikamaru ke luar sambil membawa map hijau di tangannya.

"Ada apa? Wajahku ada kotorannya?" tanyanya karena Ino menatapnya tak berkedip.

Ino segera cari pandang lain. Ia tak mau mengaku tengah kasmaran. Pada Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan map yang kau pegang itu."

"Bohong!"

"Siapa yang bohong? Aku beneran, Shika. Apa mau bukti?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa pipimu warnanya merah, bukan hijau."

Gadis itu kicep seketika.

"I-ini, sudah dari sananya, Shika."

Dalam hati Shikamaru tertawa girang melihat kegugupan Ino.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja." Katanya sambil mulai melangkah. Ino, mengikutinya. "Oh, ke mana kita hari ini?"

"Mm, kemana ya?" tanya Ino balik dengan manjanya. Shikamaru hanya memutar bola mata hitamnya. "Toko es klim…"

"Kau 'kan sudah ke sana. Istirahat tadi."

"Kalau begitu ke toko di sana. Penjual manisan. Manis sekali. Penjualnya juga baik, punya anak satu…"

"Kemarin kau juga ke sana."

Cemberut Ino kemudian. Sementara Shikamaru malah berpikir sebenarnya Ino punya bakat tersembunyi menjadi… seorang petugas Sensus?

Hening suasana antara mereka berdua kemudian. Berbanding terbalik dengan jalanan pulang yang ramai lalu lalang orang dengan kebanyakan adalah pelajar setingkat mereka. Orang-orang sini memang suka jalan kaki ketimbang naik mo-ri.(1)

Dan apalagi yang namanya peraturan. Bukan, memang bukan berarti tak suka senang-senang. Liburan. Bahkan nyanyi-nyanyi. Tetapi yang namanya menjaga ketertiban sudah turun-temurun dari jauh-jauh hari, tujuh keturunan lebih. Yang membuat kota ini asri. Antara kemorderenasisan dan ujud tradisional dari nenek moyang.

"Kita ke taman saja. Bagaimana?" usul Shikamaru memasang senyum semanis manis menurutnya. Walau terlihat pahit.

"Tidak mau?"

Nah, kan… rayuan Shikamaru gagal…

Satu alis mata Shikamaru sebelah kiri terangkat. Mulutnya menanyakan,

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Bousan." Jawab Ino yang masih cemberut.

Shikamaru mendesah. Kalau Ino bersikap seperti ini padanya. Ia harus segera mengalah. Kalau tidak bisa panjang urusannya.

Satu minggu seletelah kehadiran Hinata persahabatan mereka sudah semakin membaik lagi dari sebelumnya. Tak jarang pula sering Nongkrong sebentar di taman dekat jembatan sekolah. Atau mampir di warung ramen, manisan, dan ketagihan membeli eskrim. Hampir hampir lupa pula Shikamaru jika ia dan Ino juga punya kegiatan lain. Membantu Naruto belajar. Membantu jualan di toko ayahnya.

"Terserah padamu sajalah." Kata Shikamaru mengalah yang seketika membuat Ino menatapnya berbinar-binar. "Tapi bukan dua tempat tadi." Shikamaru mengingatkan. Serupa dengan Ino yang bosan dengan taman.

"Beres, deh."

Sunggingan senyum Ino pun terlukis dengan tak lupa omelannya yang mengatai Shikamaru untuk lekas menambah kecepatan jalannya.

.

.

.

[ aku cinta kamu cinta dia cinta dirinya cinta padamu cinta aku ]

.

.

.

Firasat buruk Shikamaru memang benar-benar terjadi jika permintaan Ino tidak dikabulkan. Harusnya, ia mengikuti saja permintaan Ino ke toko eskrim atau yang lainnya. Sehingga tidak terjadi hal sedemikian tadi.

Shikamaru lagi-lagi harus makan bersama keluarga Ino. Gugup miliknya masih ada. Belum lagi ayah Ino yang mengatakan bahwa kenapa Shikamaru tidak berpacaran atau menikah saja dengan Ino. Banyak juga contohnya anak muda jaman sekarang yang telah menikah untuk menghindari fitnah. Untuk menghindari bujuk rayu, sehingga terhindar dari dosa 'besar'.

Tapi apa mau dikata. Shikamaru sama sekali tak memikirkan sampai sana. Bukan berarti ia tak mau. Hanya saja, ia tahu Ino masih berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Dan ia mencoba untuk memendam perasaannya. Perlahan-lahan berusaha mengubur, atau membuang jauh-jauh. Ia sadar siapa dirinya.

Untungnya itu cuma sesaat. Melihat keadaan yang kayaknya tidak mengenakkan. Ayah Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang bagaimana sekolah, apakah Shikamaru masih betah tinggal di Konoha.

Pria paruh baya itu tidak mau topik tentang bujukannya untuk Shikamaru menjadi pacar Ino membuat Shikamaru tidak mau lagi makan bersama keluarganya. Sajauh ini, ia cukup menyukai pemuda itu. Ino sama sekali belum pernah mengajak seorang laki-laki untuk makan bersama mereka. Padahal ia tahu anaknya itu punya beberapa teman laki-laki.

Sore pun hampir mendekati malam. Ino mengantar Shikamaru ke rumahnya. Agak menyalahi kebiasaan. Biasanya, lelaki yang mengantar pulang sang perempuan. Tetapi ini sebaliknya. Dan Ino begitu senang. Karena rencananya telah berhasil!

Rencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaan dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Shikamaru. Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi meski ia masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin tahu perasaan Shikamaru padanya itu seperti apa. Itu yang dikatakannya pada Sakura tempo hari. Tentu temannya yang kini memakai jilbab itu marah-marah padanya. Tapi ia tetap ngotot tentang niatnya. Jika Shikamaru menerimanya. Itu akan lebih baik. Karena ia tak mungkin membohongi hatinya lagi. Meski setelah itu ia harus bersiap-siap menghadapi Sasuke yang kecewa.

Shikamaru hendak melangkah. Tapi ia merasa tidak enak. Mungkin…

"Mau mampir dulu."

Dan Ino kegirangan. Hatinya berdebar. Rencananya hampir selesai.

"Ya, sebentar saja."

Di dalam rumah paman Minato. Ino duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ia gelisah. Ia juga memikirkan Sakura yang hari ini sedang bersama Hinata untuk jaga-jaga agar tidak ke rumah Shikamaru. Bahkan Sakura ada di rumah Hinata. Ada Neji sepupu Hinata yang sepertinya tertarik padanya. Ia juga telah meminta pertolongan Naruto untuk mencegah Sasuke ke rumah dirinya, mengirim sms, atau menelepon. Jadi ia tidak boleh menghilangkan kesempatan ini.

Shikamaru datang membawa dua gelas jus jeruk. Ino menerimanya dan meminum satu teguk lalu ia letakkan di atas meja di depannya. Ia bingung mau memulai dari mana. Tapi jika tidak dimulai tidak akan sampai-sampai.

"Ah, Shika, apa paman Minato ada?" tanyanya.

"Aku rasa sedang pergi dengan bibi Kushina."

"Naruto sendiri, ke mana, aku tidak melihatnya?" Ino basa basi. Bukankah ia telah tahu Naruto ada di mana.

"Katanya, di rumah Sasuke."

Kesempatan emas, Ino! Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Aku… apakah aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu…?"

"Tentu." Jawab Shikamaru.

Ino pun dengan degup jantung yang menggila menjelaskan bahwa ia mencintai Shikamaru. Sungguh-sungguh, tambahnya untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak bohong dan ia tidak bermaksud balas dendam pada Sasuke dengan menjadikan Shikamaru selingkuhan. Ia juga bilang bahwa ia akan bicara pada Sasuke.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Shika?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

Laki-laki itu begitu gugup. Ia tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya ini. Perasaan yang ia coba kubur dalam-dalam tentang Ino kini bangkit lagi. Degup jantungnya berdebum-debum seakan mau meledak.

"Jadi…?" tanya Ino lagi.

Shikamaru membuka mulutnya. Sayang suaranya tak ketemu. Tiba-tiba, bel berbunyi. Shikamaru cepat bangkit untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Ia membuka pintu. Seketika matanya melabar.

"Temari!"

"Aku kira, waktu itu, aku agak gegabah. Apakah kita bisa bicarakan lagi, Shikamaru. Apakah kamu memiliki waktu?"

"Maksud…"

"Kamu pasti punya banyak kesibukan. Tapi aku hanya ingin diberi kesempatan sedikit, saja. Yah, aku kira kemarin aku terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan… apakah kamu mau memberikanku kesempatan itu?"

Shikamaru kebingungan. Dan Yamanaka Ino, hanya dapat mematung di tempatnya.

.

.

.

[ TBC ]

(1 : mo-ri. Maksudnya, mobil sendiri.


End file.
